The Parent Trap
by koldiefor
Summary: The complete version, the story of Hallie and Annie...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Camp Walden’s surprises

**PARENT TRAP**

**Chapter 1...Camp Walden's surprises**

A tale of two hearts, intertwined in destiny now thanks to the actions during one night on board the Queen Elizabeth 2, crossing the Atlantic under a cold but moonlit night. The two in question had just married, after a whirl-wind romance of which the crescendo was to take place that night on that very ship. By the time the sun had settled they were man and wife, so happy and very much in deep passionate love. Despite the marriage occurring on a ship in the middle of Atlantic during early January the warmth of love radiating from them was enough to keep them warm even on deck. That night the creation of two people would occur and with it the seeds of this story were sown.

**Camp Walden**

It was a very sunny day, with it being early in the morning the lake had a eerie orange tint to it but there was no doubting that it was very peaceful indeed. Not for long though, As just a few hours later, from all over the country and indeed from abroad buses arrived through the tall wooden gates, packed with girls were arriving at Camp Walden, a girls camp with a great reputation and scenic settings.

Lined up near the big trees on the left side of the buses were all the camp members. As the coaches opened girls, and one lone boy came running out while the bus drivers, the only males in sight bar the boy tossed the bags out of the buses, with scant regard of what may be in them and it wasn't long before, despite the best efforts of the camp staff pandemonium broke out though with so many girls running about this was hardly surprising.

It would take the camps leader, Marva Kulp senior to finally settle things down. Marva was in her late sixties, five and a half feet tall, and wearing khaki shorts with a camp Walden top, something that would eventually be issued to every camp member. Talking loudly was never going to be enough with a bunch of excitable girls, all aged between 10-13, so to get their attention she talks through a Bullhorn. Next to her stands her daughter and first lieutenant, Marva Junior., just under six feet, tanned and humourless with glasses and a fairly strict nature.

Marva SR. (into bull-horn) Good morning, ladies and welcome to Camp Walden. I'm Marva, your Camp Director and this is my daughter and right hand man, Marva, Jr. Girls, please find your duffels as quickly as possible, we've got a big, big day ahead of us. Marva,'bunk assignments, if you please.

With that Marva Senior steps down and heads down from the little pedestal which boosted her small height and starts to watch the crowd, helping to give directions to those girls that needed while trying not to be deafened by her daughters barking orders on the bullhorn next to her.

All the Duffels where being pilled, or rather thrown by the camp members into a large heap. Beneath it, a girl, Hallie Parker sits waiting for her duffel to be thrown. Sure enough after ten minutes of sitting, doing nothing finally her duffel, yellow with black strips is dumped on top of the mountain by one of the camp Walden's and with that she springs into life, jumping up as fast as she can in order to get the bag before the next load is tossed over the top

_Hallie (to herself)  
okay, found my duffel_…

It was a short lived burst of exciting as no sooner had she found her duffel, the next hoard of bags where flung recklessly into the pile, causing her duffel to by piled underneath the new lot.  
now the question is, how do I get it out?

Trying to find a way of getting her duffel out she walks around the side of the large mass. Hallie wears overalls, a baseball cap which is white and that says Girls Rule, sunglasses, and a sweat-shirt tied around her waist. Her ears, are pierced, her hair is short and red, she wears bright red high tops and metallic blue nail polish. After walking around 180 degrees, finally Hallie spots one of the black handles though under the mass of the other bags it was never going to be a easy job for anyone, yet alone someone of the build of Hallie, who while not massively skinny, was on the slender side in terms of build.

_Okay, I can do it._

With this Hallie, with both hands grabs the yellow bag and with all her strength strains against the pile, which by now was almost as tall as her anyway making a perfect place to lean against when getting a bag out though to no avail.

_Okay, no I can't._

Her face turned slightly red, to much to mask the slight sense of embarrassment that her strength wasn't enough to get the duffel out. Behind Hallie another girl, called Zoe arrived with her duffel from the bus, obviously watching as Hallie struggles with her oversized bag containing many things.

_Zoe: __You must be new._

_Hallie: How can you tell?_

_Zoe: You didn't know to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it into the heap. I would say you need some serious help._

_Hallie: Thanks. it's the big yellow one._

With that the two girls both grab the duffel and start to yank but not before being distracted by yet another girl, called Nicole grabbing her own duffel from a equal depth of Hallie's but with minimal effort due to her bigger frame. Naturally this grabs the attention of the two girls who after trying to get the duffel out for a few seconds give up due to how well it was buried.

_Hallie: Now that's my kind of woman._

_Zoe: (cupping her hands around her mouth) Hey! Tie-Dye girl!_

It certainly gained the attention of Nicole who turns round to hear who it was that was calling her. Nicole is a ten year-old in a tie-dye T-shirt, with beads in her hair. Hallie quickly pleads for help, in the worry that her duffel will be pilled under another mass of bags which would no doubt be the case as more buses arrived.

_Hallie: Would you mind giving me a hand? My duffels the yellow one, way in there._

How could Nicole turn down such a charming young lady such as Hallie, well she couldn't and so she walks round the heap and with one large powerful tug at the handles rips out the item in question while taking a brief but sneaky look at her tag stating where Hallie had come from, which was California.

_Nicole: (reading name-tag on Hallie's duffel)Hey, you're from California?_

Hallie quickly gives a nod in the way of Zoe knowing what question was about to come up, they always did on trips abroad, though this camp was in the USA, in Maine, it was still so far away it might as well have been a different country.

_Zoe: You are? Do you live in Hollywood?_

_Nicole: Do you like live next door to a movie star?_

Sure enough that was the question she had been expecting to answer on this trip and a smile spread onto Hallie's face and soon enough she was laughing, not at them but at the question.

_Hallie: What are you two, Lucy and Ethel? I've never even been to Hollywood. I live in Napa, that's in Northern California, and I live next door to a vineyard._

Showing off their lack of knowledge of anything out of the area Zoe and Nicole both turn to each other, in wonder of what a vineyard was, afterall, their homes weren't exactly in areas renown for such places.

_Zoe: A whatyard?_

_Hallie: A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do, me and my Dad, we own a vineyard._

Any attention to this conversation was soon lost as Hallie's attention turned to Marva Jr who after what seemed for ever to call out the camps members names got to Hallie's.

_Marva JR.: (yells from bull-horn) Parker, Hallie..._

_Hallie: (yells back) Yo! Right here!_

_Marva JR.: Arapaho! Bunk eleven!_

Another moment of delight showed on Hallie's face as Zoe's hand sticks out into a high five position and Hallie jumps down from the pile she stood on to hear the announcement, walking with her two new mates towards her bunk.

_Hallie: So, either of you by any chance know how to play poker?_

Both Nicole and Zoe both shake their heads in tandem telling Hallie as much as she needs to know.

_No: That's a shame. So, tell me, how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer?_

As the girls continue to walk towards their bunk a Limousine pulls around the corner towards the main mess hall, bibbing to the three girls as they rather slowly move along. The car pulls up close to the exit and Out steps a Butler with a very posh English accent typical of that you'd expect to hear with someone very well off, he had perfect posture, elegant black suit with a black tie as well, extremely proper demeanour. His name is Martin. Behind him from the back seats comes another person, this time a young lady, very elegant and dressed as if she was going to go to a posh party. She too was eleven years old, her name is Annie James. Her hair is perfectly neat, with her red hair extending right down her back.

_Martin: Well, here we are - Camp Walden For Girls...We travelled six thousand miles for... this?_

While Martin wasn't that impressed, afterall it was just a wood and some housing facilities, Annie was completely different, looking around the large camp trying to take it in, afterall she would be here for a while. Martin unloads her three cases from the car and gives Annie the smaller one.

_Annie: It's rather picturesque, wouldn't you say?_

_Martin: I don't know if that's precisely the term I would use._

An oncoming beehardly makes Martin feel any better about this place however his heart is in the right place. Infact the bee and Martin's response gives a smile out of Annie, who was by now very clearly excited about this place and the prospect of being about for a while. Martin quickly takes the small case from Annie and place sit next to himself, while withdrawing a small black note-book with a list from Annie's mother who was obviously still over in England, it was Annie's first real independence away from her close family.

_Martin: So, lets review, your Mother's list, shall we?_

Once more a weak smile appears on Annie's face, while she was still young and having a mom that really cared was great, she was eleven and there was hardly going to be any danger and for reminders, well she was old enough to remember for herself. Still, she wasn't going to just blank the worries of her mother, and so for the sake of Martin as well as she pays great attention as the list is read out.

_Vitamins?_

_Annie: Check._

_Martin: Minerals?_

_Annie: Check._

_Martin: List of daily intake of fruits and vegetables?_

_Annie: Check. Check._

Martin stops from his list reading to look at the slender girl, curious as to the need of two checks.

_Check for fruits, check for vegetables. Go on._

_Martin:_ _Herbal teas, sugarless candy, sun block, lip balm, insect repellent, umbrella, stationary, stamps, fountain pen, flashlight, batteries, photos of your mother, grandfather and of course...Your trusty butler, me_!

_Annie Got it all, I think._

Annie's smiled once more at the end of the list, looking at martin in a rather curious way, wondering why the butler was searching down his suit for.

_Martin: Oh, and here's a little something from your Grandfather, a brand new deck of cards. Maybe you'll find someone on this continent who can actually whip your tush at poker._

_Annie: I doubt it but thanks. And thanks for bringing me, Martin._

Annie continues to smile, excited by her new deck of poker cards as she was usually very good at it. She certainly appreciated the pack of poker cards she got and also was thankful for Martin making the long journey with her from England. Martin however is less masking over his emotions and he suddenly verges to crying as the emotion of leaving little Annie on her own in this place was over-whelming. Both he and Annie quickly dive towards each other in a loving embrace. Eventually after a few seconds they let go into holding hands as Martin regains his dignity after over-coming the brief outpour of emotions.

_Martin: And remember, if you change your mind and want me to pick you up at the end of camp, I'm only a phone-call away._

_Annie: I'll be fine. See you in eight weeks, Marty ol' pal._

_Martin: Eight weeks it is, Queen of my Heart._

Out pops Martin's hand into a handshake position and once more a smile spreads across Annie's face as she knows what is about to come up. She raises her hand to Martin into the handshake and sets off the secret handshake moves, with involves many types of high-fives, both from the air and from the side before diving down with hands Hi-fiving with palms of the two friends to the backs of each other making the slight slap easier to do. As they reach the bottom them do a classic butt bump twice into each others hips before shimming around each other and concluding the whole sequence in another handshake, once again perfectly executed by the pair. As it comes to an end Martin resumes his proper Butler like activates and heads back to the limousine.

_Martin: Tud-aloo_

_Annie: Tud-aloo_

And with that Martin gives a brief wave before turning his back and heading towards the limo

_Martin: Airport please_

Martin shuts the door of the limousine and the driver drives off. Behind Annie arrives Marva Jr, just finished her duties of calling out peoples names and bunk locations, though at least she had ditched her bullhorn that deafened everyone earlier but at least she still had her check-list, with just one name missing.

_Marva JR.: Annie James?_

_Annie: Yes, hello. I apologize if I'm late. My plane was fogged in leaving Heathrow. You know how London is in June._

_Marva JR.:  
Can't say that I do. Never been to jolly 01- England but never-the-less, mllady, welcome to the U.S. of A. and what we like to think of as the most beautiful spot on God's green earth - Camp Walden_.

Marva turns to Annie, clearly a little surprised at just how Eccentric this lady was, while Marva stares for a second or two at Annie, out of curiosity more then anything before taking a deep breath of fresh air.

_Oh, jeez, a bug flew up my nose._

With that she suddenly starts to jump about in a frantic effort to remove the parasite from her nose, smacking it as hard as she can, breathing through her nose as fast as possible and generally going crazy, while poor old Annie could only look on, trying hard not to grin at the sight of the manic woman though it was a failure as she gave a cheeky smile while turning away from her. She then quickly turns back to Marva, still doing abit of a dance in a 'put-on' serious face.

_Annie Are you all right?_

_Marva JR. Oh sure. Just one of the hazards of camp life. You have a little shnoz ... You'll be fine._

_With this honker, you got problems._

She was still slapping her nose when she sees Annie's three large cases, as well as the little one resting next to Annie.

_Okey-dokey, let's get this show on the road._

_Annie: Can you manage?_

_Marva JR.: Manage? Uh, sure... Suppose I can... Why not?_

Taking her focus away from Annie Marva heads towards the three cases as Annie steps out of the way and picks up the first case and tucks it under her arm, then the second in her left hand and other two in her right hand and clumsily picks herself up and points to the general direction of the bunk and Annie follows Marva closely, though rather shyly.

_Marva JR.: I know this sounds weird, but ... have we met before?_

_Annie: Met before? No, no, I don't think so._

Marva turns her head round to take another little stare at Annie, positive she has seen her before though if she says not then no reason not believe the girl. Before turning her head round though she losses her balance as her right leg falls into a short hole in the ground causing her to fall over very awkwardly, Annie was sharp though and puts her body in Marva's way to stop her from totally falling over an making a mess of all of her personal belongings.

_I'm positive I'd remember you._

They continued on down the wood-chipped pathway till reaching the bunk that Annie was staying the eight weeks in, though Marva was by now a wreck after carrying Annie's belongings, her arms felt like they were about to rip off. Still she continued for a little longer and leads Annie up the small set of wooden stairs.

_Marva JR.: Showers are to your right. Rec room's to your left. Mess hall's straight ahead. Chow's at seven, twelve-fifteen and six-thirty. Mother gives five demerits for being tardy, so don't be._

Marva quickly uses her own body weight to push the door open, so much so that the door slams against the wall shocking everyone inside who was still unpacking having only recently arrived themselves, and helps Annie by sticking her leg in the doors way while carefully still balancing her cases in her arms and Annie politely walks through the door as it swings behind her as Marva lets go of the door letting it swing the other way.

_Marva JR.: New arrival, girls. Name's James._

In the left hand side of the room sat a girl, completely finished packing and playing her gameboy looks up, her name is Jackie with long black hair.

_Jackie Your name's James?_

_Marva JR.  
Annie James. Just arrived from London, England._

Finally the sheer weight of Annie's suitcases became to much for Marva's arms and she rushes to the only empty bed, the second one in from the doorway and dumps them down with a large thud once again shocking the kids, though all their screams do is cause Marva to look around. Certainly Annie had everyone's attention now thanks to Marva and she rather innocently stood just inside the cabin, everyone seemed to be waiting for the classic posh England accent, she was certainly dressed for it She slowly heads towards the empty bed that her cases were on, warily watching the gaze of the others.

_Annie: Yes, ma'am, just arrived this morning, which is actually tonight for me, which makes this tomorrow morning, which... makes me a ' bit jet-lagged...This bed mine?_

_Marva JR.:  
Yep. Has to be made every morning right after reveille. Mother's a stickler for neatness, so remember to police your area daily. Now, change into your uniform, James, chow's at thirteen hundred.and Mother gives five demerits..._

Another girl, Crosby who had freckles and blond hair noticed Annie after listening to a song blasting out from her walkman. She looked at Annie then gave a brief introductionary smile and Annie being the polite girl she was responded with her own brief grin. Before Marva finishes her sentence Annie interrupts, remembering what was said earlier

_Annie: For being tardy. I remember.  
But thank you for reminding me, Ma'am._

_Marva JR: Quite welcome, James.  
Introduce yourself, ladies. Be sociable_.

She turns round then heads up the little gangway between the beds. On the floor was a sneaker wrapper and with Marva being as accident prone as she was it was inevitable. She trips over it and flies towards the door trying as hard as she can to dodge the door however to avail and into the door she goes falling over and rolling down the stairs. Annie turns to the others who were already laughing and finally after holding her laughter for the entire time bursts out, as mass laughter outbreaks in the cabin as Marva regains her standing and walks away, grumpy at being laughed at.

_Crosby: How scary is it that that woman's in charge?_


	2. Chapter 2 The more they know

****

Chapter 2- The more they know….

The day had dragged on this far but at last it was time to eat. Both Hallie and Annie had made some new friends. Still the time was 1.30pm and that sure enough meant food time and Annie especially due to the long journey was hungry. So the two groups both proceeded towards the mess hall where food of all sorts were being served. It was very busy, then again with nearly 150 kids in the building and considering its size it was hardly surprising that the place was packed, though once again it was the Marva's keeping things under control while the children got served.

Both Hallie and Annie got into the queue on separate sides, depending on what part of the camp you were located. On either side the same foods were being served and this system had helped to keep the level of mess down. Just a few minutes later the pair of them reached the front of the buffet, standing side by side but paying no attention to each other thanks to their sets of friends and both to busy paying attention to the nice food in front of them. Just as it seemed the two's eyes were destined to meet as they both get a roll, Marva Sr arrives with a empty plate, after being tempted by some lush Strawberries and gets in-between the pair of them.

_Marva SR.: Excuse me, girls ... I've just got to have a scoop of those gorgeous strawberries. (holding a large spoonful, turns to Hallie) Care for some?_

_Hallie: Oh, no thanks, can't, I'm allergic._

Following her friends Hallie moves away from the buffet to sit her friends on the right hand side of the hall while Marva dumps her Strawberries into her plate, before turning to see Annie on her other side, just finishing a little chat to her friends.

_Marva SR: How bout you, dear? Strawberries?_

_Annie: Sorry, wish I could but I'm allergic._

Marva continues to dig out some more strawberries before taking a look at Annie again, giving a confused look as to why she was looking at a carbon copy of the girl she was just talking too, she was old but she wasn't that confused.

MARVA SR. Oh, yes, allergic, you just told me that.

How'd you get over there? Oh, well, first day of camp... You'll have to excuse the ol' girl.

Annie pulls a shy smile as Marva starts to ramble to herself, while Annie is left wondering exactly what Marva was talking about as a hint of confusion spread across her face. Still the relaxation of her friends eased that thought from her mind and lured her over to sit down and eat the food, leaving Marva talking to herself and wondering just where Annie had gone.

At least I'm not Putting salt in the sugar shakers yet. I mean, sugar in the... Now, where'd she go? The lovely sunny day continued and by the end of the afternoon many brave girls decided to go swimming, Hallie had been one of them and decided to have a shower in the shower facilities. A few minutes after Hallie turned on the shower, Annie, a little un-accustomed to the heat of the day in June compared to London felt the need to wash her hair as well so enters the nearest cubicle, cubicle 4. The showers were located close to the lake in a prime position for washing after a swim. Between each cubicle was a big film, with nothing see able on the other sides of the film. Clumsily while washing her hair Hallie drops her soap over the other side, which was the cubicle that Annie was in. Being the kind person that Annie was she quickly bends over, getting own her back wet as she does so by the shower and picks up the soap bar, then jumps up merrily handing it back to the hand poking over the top of the film.

_Annie: Here you go._

_Hallie: Got it! Thanks_

Annie passes Hallie the soap and both touch, for the first time in their lives. Everything seemed to stop for a second or two as some sort of energy flowed between the two of them ,quite what was unknown to them at that time but it shocked them a little. Slowly they let their hands dis-connect from each other and both turn to their lockets, both pretty much identical and hold them, clutching them.

The next day during the afternoon a Fencing competition is held close to the mess hall. By the time it was 1pm Hallie had already beaten everyone in sight that challenged her, she had learnt how to fence a while ago when she was younger and it showed, beating the latest challenger with a classy stab. Inside the other fencing suit and helmet was a boy, despite thinking it was a boys camp he was still having a great time and was helped up by Hallie who was wearing a Fencing suit with green on its front, the other was white all over.

_Boy:  
Touché!_

_Marva JR: The winner and still undefeated champ, Hallie Parker!_

Hallie quickly takes off her helmet and a large smile spreads across Hallie's face as she takes a sort of bow while Marva lifts her arm to signal that she was still the champion of the camp and undefeated. She rushes towards her friends celebrating. Meanwhile after playing a hours worth of Tennis in the nearby courts Annie, and two other friends Jackie and Crosby pass close by, not noticing Hallie but hearing Marva.

_Marva JR.: Do we have any challengers?_

_Oh come on ladies, lets not be Damsels in distress here._

Annie hears this plea from Marva and, like a certain someone else she was also very good at fencing though she still had her tennis racket and ball with her, still this was her chance to shine, and she was going to take it for the good of England, while fairly quiet compared to her mates, she was very cunning and sharp, competitive and at times mischievous.

_Annie Sure.: I'll take a whack at it._

_Marva JR:Okay we have ourselves a chall-an-ger._

Annie and her two friends head over to the chair where the equipment had been placed down while Hallie gives a high five to her mates on the other side, paying no attention to the next opponent and Annie similar, getting help from Jackie and Crosby to put on the thick vest while Hallie re-takes her helmet and puts it back over her head and takes the fencing sword while Annie turns around and places it over her head while another girl gives her the fencing sword. They turn and face each other , fully booted and kitted ready to sword fight.

_Fencers ready?_

_Hallie: Ready_

_Annie:  
All set_

Both show off their opening move, with Hallie flicking her sword into her hand with Annie flicking her sword from her feet into her hand trying to show off what great skill she has got when it comes to fencing. They both raise there swords together then immediately Annie goes on the offensive causing Hallie to rapidly step back and parry all the attacks.

Under so much Hallie takes the initiative running backwards onto a tree taking a little lunge onto it and jumping off it taking two quick sweeps at Annie, who evades them neatly before blocking a few more blows from Hallie though its not long before Annie starts to charge forwards again onto the offensive scaring kids as the two of them head towards the mess hall, with Annie firmly in charge.

Once more though Hallie decides to take matters into her own hands to stop the offensive and quickly side-steps around Annie then pushing Annie, craftily into a big wooden statue and thrusts the word towards Annie's head, though Annie sharply reacts ducking to her left and she quickly rushes towards a big stack of hay and jumping over it forcing the following Hallie to do the same thing. Annie in a showing off mood leans against the hay parrying every single one of Hallie's attacks and then yawning and taunting Hallie.

Sure enough once Annie sticks her sword out Hallie whacks it upwards out of Annie's way, which forces her to go up on top of the hay stack while getting out of the way of Hallie's second lunge at her opponent. She quickly climbs up the haystack and neatly grabs her descending sword with her right hand. Annie quickly has a downward sweep and soon after Hallie also takes a upward sweep forcing a little jump from Annie to avoid being tripped up by the sword. Annie jumps onto the mess Halls balcony as the two continue their dance with swords both equal in terms of blows.

They continue battling towards the stairs where Hallie once more takes the lead and climbs up the stairs though this time Annie complies and turns to her right slightly allowing them to be on level ground facing each other. Hallie spins round heading down the wooden balcony while Annie pauses for a brief second then runs after her seizing the chance to finish the battle by running onto a sitting bench gaining her the high ground, keeping Hallie on the back foot till she couldn't parry backwards no further, then Touché!

Hallie flips over the top of the railings of the balcony and falls into a small wooden pool of water leaving Hallie with a brief scream as she lands back first into the water. Realising she may have hurt her enemy, Annie quickly raises her hand over the railings, as the competitive side of her personality waned, concerned at the other girl.

_Annie: Sorry, let me help you._

_Hallie: No, let me help you!_

Hallie takes Annie's hand and also pulls over Annie causing her to land over into the wooden pool of water with a splash with Hallie none to pleased about losing though Annie not exactly thrilled to be in the cold water after offering to help her opponent while the other girls watching the fight with Marva JR are laughing away.

_Annie:  
What did you do that for!_

The two angry girls get themselves up on opposite sides, after giving it their all there had to be a loser and this time it was Hallie, with her annoyed at being defeated in the way that she had, after all it was only 10 minutes ago that she was doing that sort of thing to other challengers, just like Annie, Hallie was very competitive and did like to get her own way a little though her heart was always in the right place, she was always up for some large style prank.

_Marva JR: Okay, that was quite a show!  
Alright Looks like we got ourselves a new camp champ. Miss Annie James! Alright girls, lets shake on girls._

The crowd was clapping in the background as the duo stand up. They have their backs turned to each other and at the same time both take their helmets off, drying their hair off somewhat but both still angry with each other a little smug smile did show itself on Annie's face as she was announced champion of the camp. They both had a real unwillingness to turn around and face each other and both eventually plucked up the courage and faced each other, slowly turning to see each others faces. A gasp of shock came from the pair of them as they finally meet face to face, the pair of them with identical looks both stunned at how similar they were physically as chatter started to spread round the rest of the group, who quickly disperse. The shock over-whelmed the two 11 year olds for a good 2-3 seconds before they both, cautiously, stick out their right hand and handshake, and just like the day before a strong warmth seemed to radiate from the pair as they connected hands, both once again shocked by this 'connection' and once again they both look into each others freckled faces as Marva continues to bog nosily in the background at the two. Their hands finally break apart as Annie shyly looks down and fiddles with her hair, waiting for Hallie to make the first move and Hallie was waiting for Annie to do the same thing, fiddling with her ear.

_Hallie: Why's everyone staring?_

_Annie: Don't you see it?_

_Hallie: See what?_

_Annie: The resemblance between us._

_Hallie: Between you and me! A resemblance? Let me see, turn sideways ..._

Annie gives a quick nod after being asked about the resemblance, which was striking to say the least then, takes a quick breath wondering what to expect from Hallie before slowly turning around, then turns to the other side at the request of Hallie.

_Now the other way... well, your eyes are much closer together than mine. Your ears stick out, your teeth are crooked and that nose!…well, don't worry, those things can be fixed._

Nicole and Zoe in the background laugh at the expense of Annie as Hallie insults her though her now fairly close friend Crosby doesn't take the insults to kindly and while Annie was too reserved to make anything major of the insults she certainly didn't take to kindly to it and neither did Crosby giving Annie a brief evil-like grin.

_Crosby: (to Annie) Want me to deck her for you_

_Hallie: Hold on, I'm not quite finished. You want to know the real difference between us?_

Annie, however docile she acted and looked was razor sharp when she wanted to be and coming up with a decent comeback she takes her hands to her chin and proceeded on a comeback to Hallie's insults.

_Annie: I have class and you don't? Or I know how to fence and you don't? Take your pick…_

_Hallie: Why I oughta…_

Both of the girls squared up with each other with Annie giving out a rather nasty grumble, what started off as a innocent fencing fight had escalated almost into a fight. Thankfully Marva was there and soon realised things were getting just a little out of hand.

_Marva: Right, ladies its time to break up this little love-fest…Annie…Hallie, I mean Hallie…Annie, uh, I mean…whoa!_

The launch bell rings and both sets of friends drag their look-alike mates away from the area in separate ways, with Hallie heading to the mess hall.

_Zoe: That girl is a major loser._

_Nicole: Yeah. Too bad you couldn't look like somebody cooler._

Meanwhile with her hair totally wet Annie takes off her suit, now champion of the camp but also rather intrigued at the similarities and stands there, with her two closest friends looking back at Hallie and the other two as they walk to the mess hall.

_Annie: Do we really look as much alike as I think we do?._

_Crosby: It's just a weird freak of nature. (slaps her on the back) Please accept my condolences._

Hallie takes one quick look back at Annie and stares at her while still trying not to make it look like she was, having a sneaky look at her and just how similar they looked and as much as they tried to deny this fact, it had the pair of them curious and interested.


	3. Chapter 3 Let the games begin

**Chapter 3- Let the games begin**

Both Annie and Hallie spent the rest of their day sitting in their lodges, talking about the days events. It had come to a shock to the pair of them, though both were keen to push it to one side and put it down to coincidence. One thing Annie had always been good at was poker, she had learnt it at private school and she was quite keen on using her new pack of cards from her grandfather, what better time then tonight, it was a worthy distraction and their was money to win as well. The news so got round to the rest of the camp, and with money and possibly other things up for offer, no-one who could play poker was going to turn down the chance. Hallie and her gang also just happened to her about Annie's plea for players and with a grudge to sort out from earlier in the day and still a bag full of money with a very good record for poker, why not have a shot at it.

Darkness fell and after dinner the opponents started to flood to the cabin where Annie was, with Annie sitting on one side of her bed and the others on the other side. One by one people who came to the lodge got beaten and Annie's money stash grew larger and larger while her opponents slowly dripped away while the crowd watching Annie grew larger and larger. By 8pm everyone was just about out, Annie had proved how worthy she was at poker.

_Annie: Sorry, ladies, two pair, read 'em and weep._

She had done it again, and collected her winnings by sweeping it across her bed, looking just a little smug counting up her American dollars.

_Annie: So... that's-it... no other takers?_

_Little kid: You've already token everybody..._

Annie was still counting her money when the door opened and people were starting to move out of the way, who was coming through the door Annie thought. It didn't matter anyway, if there was one thing she was very confident at it was poker, nobody could beat her at it, at least in this camp. Then came a familiar sound from behind the crowd watching the proceedings, it was the one that only earlier today she squared up to, another chance to see the similarities to each other. Sure enough it was Hallie and her cronies.

_Hallie: I'll take a whack at it._

Hallie was wearing a black leather jacket and black sunglasses, making her look like she was ready for business and just like Annie, she was also fairly confident though she had never had the chance to prove herself at poker, it wouldn't matter anyway, she was her for a little vengeance, and she had a plan. She had a fair percent of her money in a little white bag and after arriving at the bed, tips her bag up letting all the coins from her bag to fly out, keeping very composed and staring at Annie, with a confident grin on her face. Annie lays out her new deck of cards and shuffles them, in as skilful manner as she could and then, just like Hallie, a grin sneaks onto Annie's face, looking at her opponent for the second time in just one day, they were rivals now, no doubt about it, though that curiosity still remained from the afternoon.

_Annie: Take a seat…Parker._

So Hallie, along with her band of mates from her cabin have a seat, with the two opposing crews on each side, being represented by Annie and Hallie.

_Hallie: Deal me it_.

Annie deals the cards with both sides seeming very satisfied with both Hallie and Annie raising a weak smile at their opponent So the bluffing begins and in goes the money, bit by bit as the stakes are raised higher and higher by the pair of them, so confident in appearance and such is the now established rivalry between the two of them though Annie at heart was nervous, occasional biting her lip looking at the hand but knowing that she is holding a deck that is bound to be a winner. Eventually the pair had pretty much cleaned each other out.

Hallie Tell you what I'm gonna do... I'll make you a little deal. Loser jumps into the lake after the game.

Annie Excellent.

Hallie Butt Naked…

A quick smile spread across Annie's face, all those insults from her opponent would be worth it to see the humiliation on Hallie's face, after-all she hadn't lost at poker for a long time and with the deck in her hand, she was almost certain she wouldn't start now. turning over her cards and laying them on the bed and very confident.

_Annie: Start unzipping Parker!  
Straight….in Diamonds._

_Hallie: Your good James, but, your just not good enough._

Hallie's face said it all with a nice large smug smile knowing that she had levelled things up and gotten justice for being beaten earlier, she had got her revenge and it was all going to plan. Annie on the other hand smile rapidly died away to be replaced by one of worry, which quickly turned to horror when she realised that somehow she had been beaten, as Martin had said, there really was someone who could beat her and worse of all, she had lost the bet, a prospect that filled Annie with dread.

_Hallie: In your honour, a royal flush._

Just a few minutes later out came Annie slowly taking off her clothes, with the two groups walking outside behind her, with Hallie confidently strutting her stuff ahead of the main group, suddenly on top of the world and from time to time raising a cheeky grin at the upcoming prospect. Annie continued to walk till reaching a large wooden plank where she dumped all of her clothes including her shoes by the side. She then looked towards the water with a very anxious look on her face, it was while a clear night still dark and made the water look menacing, not to mention the water was fairly cold even in the summer.

_Zoe:__That girl's butt looks awfully familiar. _

_It does!_

Still, she was from England and the good ole stiff upper lip, so she starts a long nervy walk along the wooden jetty that leads out to the lake. As she reaches the end, she turns around to face the others, seeing Hallie quite content, then gives a salute back to the others and in a cheeky way, Hallie responds back also with a salute with Annie putting a brave face on the situation before biting her lip and turning around to face the black water with chattering teeth thanks to the cold. She takes one last look at the water then raise her arms and dives into the cold water with the sound of the other girls laughing loudly in the background.

_Hide: her clothes!_

As she emerges from the cold water she gives a quick gasp, looking at the other kids running away, knowing almost instantly due to her own mischievous nature what they had done and that it was probably all part of Hallie's revenge. She climbs out of the water soaking wet for the second time in one day and just as expected the only thing left were her shoes, the other lot had left with her clothes.

_Annie: Fine, if that's the way you want it, then let the games begin._

She quickly picks up her shoes and covers her body as best as she can with them and her arms and quickly runs in an attempt to find them and save any further embarrassment, she knew though they wouldn't hide her clothes that far away and so she searched for the best place she would put some clothes that wanted to be hidden, sure enough there they were once she headed back to the cabin, almost as if she could read Hallie's mind and so walks to the other side of the boat stack near her cabin where the other girls and Hallie had hid it quickly on top of the stack of boats before rushing off. Annie gingerly climbs up the stack and finally just about reaches her clothes, however this extra stretching puts the top boat off-balance and it topples downwards onto the ground causing Annie to jump off as the whole lot goes over making a very large thump on the sand as everyone from Annie's lodge run out to see a naked Annie on her back next to a big toppled red boat. but at least she had her clothes and still a certain amount of dignity and was ready for some revenge.

The next day and Hallie was up bright and early with her two mates for a nice long jog in the woods, it had warmed up a surprising amount since the night before and while slightly misty it was another nice day at camp, though that was always the case. However Annie had other ideas, closely watching as Hallie ran passed the window. Overnight, along with several other cabin girls had come up with a daring, hard but excellent plan. They ran out quickly after breakfast and designed a system of cranes. They then with great effort moved each bed of the three main targets, Hallie's main band, one by one out towards the nearest large tree, then attached the rope which was attached to a tree over-hanging the roof of the cabin. All it would take is one huge effort by the girls to get the beds onto the roof and with one huge tow for all three beds they were up, though not without a lot of pain and hurt from lifting such weights, though they had removed everything but the bed frame making it easier. They then towed up the smaller pieces with all their equipment in their, which almost weighed as much as the bed frames themselves. Following on from that Crosby, being fairly brave girl attached herself onto the rope, and gathered the linen pieces and pillows that had been dumped by the others outside. Though Annie was certainly mischievous, even she thought they had gone a little far this time, though it was all her plan and certainly took credit for such a great idea. Crosby was lowered onto the roof and put the final touches to the roof and slotted in a British flag in the little hole so the gang would know who done it and just for good measure placed cuppie, Hallie's much loved teddy on top of the flag to add extra insult

It had been fairly dangerous stunt to pull off but Annie didn't really care as she had got back at Hallie big time and when it done, she had a huge self-satisfied smile spread across her face. It would be another two hours before Hallie finally finished her run, really tired as those sorts of runs really do take it out of you and a nice warm day like this, she was hot and sweaty and after a late night self-boosting and talking about Annie and the day before, she was also very sleepy and fighting the urge to yawn constantly but eventually losing that battle. She was infact by now so exhausted that it was left to Nicole to carry Hallie on her back.

_Zoe: I swear I heard your evil clone sneezing all the way across the mess hall this morning._

_Hallie: I'm so tired. I'm crawling back into bed and sleeping until lunch._

They continue for another few seconds till suddenly they stop, with Nicole dropping Hallie onto the flow allowing her to drink from her green plastic bottle while Nicole has seen what work Annie and the other lot had done during the morning while they were out.

_Nicole: That does not seem like a possibility babe._

_Hallie: Why not?_

_Nicole: That's why not._

Nicole then points out to the roof, and finally the other two notice it, stood together in amazement and disbelief. It wasn't like Hallie even needed the reminder of the British flag perched up above the cabin, as she knew instantly from the events of the night before, it was Annie and it was then that Hallie realised that just like herself, Annie was quite a crafty girl and could pull off large stunts, something that she could do as well when she wanted too…though horridly annoying, Hallie had gained some slight respect for Annie after this stunt.

_Hallie: No way._

Annie spent the rest of the day playing Tennis with her mates and eating in the mess hall, though always keeping an eye on her own bunk at the same time, very wary of Hallie, knowing full well that she too was rather scheming at times. She had nothing to fear, at least for a while because Hallie had other ideas, Annie had upstaged her in terms of stunts and she spent half of the day watching the camp wardens getting the beds down from the roof. It was in the mess hall Hallie had a plan, it would with any luck make Annie and the other cabin girls pay for their little antics during the morning.

Overnight and when finally the lights finally go out in Annie's lodge, Hallie alerts Nicole and Zoe to undertake their secret plan, and took their camp Walden hoodies, wearing them with the hood up to make them look more the part. They rushed out, making as little noise as they could as to not wake up the other cabin members and also not to alert the camp wardens. It was a very still night, nothing to foretell the mischievousness of the three kids. They arrive about 20 meters away from the cabin with the sacks full off all the goods needed to surpass Annie today, they were sure going to make a mess of the cabin with the stuff in those bags, and Hallie especially was very excited about this, especially because of the similarities. with Hallie sneaking slightly in front and taking a quick look to the left and right to make sure the coast was clear.

_Hallie: All clear._

Zoe and Nicole wait at the footsteps of the lodge while Hallie proceeds to take a peek through the window on the door making sure they were all indeed asleep. The answer to that was a resounding yes with several people inside the lodge snoring loudly. Hallie gently opens the door with Nicole and Zoe quickly following. They put their sacks on the floor, careful not to make any type of thud and proceed with the work at hand. The three spend the next twenty minutes making a massive mess of the room, throwing a whole load of honey syrup over the floor making it a horrid sticky mess, then putting string and tweed all over the walls and attaching them to things, like a trick wire that when broke would release a certain item. Oil was poured onto the floor to make it also slippery as well as gooey with all the honey. Still Hallie couldn't help but focus on the defenceless Annie sleeping and decided to leave something special for her instead.

_Zoe: (whisper)  
She even looks like you in her sleep!_

_Hallie: Hey._

Up overhead the central walkway was a wooden box, all it would take is Annie to trip the trap and the items inside would come flooding down onto Annie. They though had one last trick to play. They got a large container and started to pour into it a large amount of chocolate, then attached the container full of chocolate to the door. In the door's shut position the container would hang delicately over the porch, when opened though the contents would fall over the floor. The gruesome three ran out quickly and quietly like Assassins, satisfied with their work they had done.

The next morning arrived with the traditional trumpet blowing, terribly done but with a good effort anyway. As with every other day so far, the sun was shining down promising a good day, but for two people it was about to be the total opposite. Annie had been the first to wake up as she was generally a light sleeper anyway . She tiredly rolls over to her left side after sleeping on her right before opening her eyes rapidly, and her face rapidly turned to surprise, and she knew almost straight away who it was, the only girl cunning enough to try and pull off something like this was Hallie. Annie bolts up to get a better picture of the cabin, and just as expected, the cabin was a real mess and looked more like a spiders cobweb rather then a lodge for girls. She stands up on the right side of the bed gingerly, and steps into a horrid viscous substance. It was the honey sticking in-between her toes, making her balance reduced, and at feeling just how horrid it was, lets out a huge scream. This awakes the others who find they too, had been picked on for their deeds from yesterday, Crosby with white shaving cream all over her hair and another girl with the rest of the honey syrup all over her body, it wasn't long before screaming erupted from the cabin and general chaos as they all realised what had happened.

Meanwhile Hallie's group had been up at the rise of dawn, eagerly awaiting the blast of sound to awake everyone. When this arrives the three of them rush towards the cabin, though dare not look incase they are caught by the others, though needn't bother as at least Annie knew exactly who it was. Still the screams told Hallie that the plan had worked and she couldn't resist to take a little peak through the window close to Annie's bed to see the mayhem taking place inside.

The honey on the floor causes Annie to lose her balance sliding all over the place when she hit's the trap wire, to her side drops a basketball and this triggers the cardboard tray above Annie's head to drop introducing the main weapon against Annie, a load of water filled balloons. One by one they drop though Annie is on the look out above her head dodging them as best she can while not falling over, while behind her Hallie was having a great time, laughing away at the fact that she had successfully pulled off another stunt that even outdid Annie's last one, and besides it was funny just to see the reaction of the group, especially look-alike Annie. The final balloon fell just missing Annie, who gained a rather satisfying grin onto her face.

_Annie: Uh, she didn't get me._

However she was wrong. Hallie had made one ultra large balloon and slotted them in behind the other smaller four. Annie looked up to see it making its descent towards the ground and Annie, fell to exploding point of water. Annie crosses her arms quickly trying to protect her face from getting splashed. The large balloon explodes on impact with Annie's head making Annie's entire body wet once again, with a clearly dis-satisfied look on her face. Hallie's was the complete opposite, with a little laugh coming from them and large smiles from all three off their faces.

_Annie: That girl is without a doubt the lowest, most awful creature that ever walked the planet!_

_Hallie: (ala Elvis) Thank you, thank you very much._

Hallie was all smiles, doing a fairly good Elvis impression. Though these smiles were short lived. From around the corner came a familiar face, the two Marva's, mother and daughter come from around the corner of the lodge, ready for a surprise inspection of the cabins, as they did every single week, without exception. As usual Marva SR had her bullhorn up to the max to make sure everyone in the area could hear her, though that was not surprising considering just how loud she would have it on. The pair of them had their clipboards, something that originally Hallie didn't see, but noticed as Marva JR walked past, alarming the girls, but mainly Hallie.

_Marva: Morning, girls._

_Hallie/Nicole/Zoe: Morning, Marva's. (then, freaked out) Marva's!_

Hallie's face turned from smiles to worry once she sees the clipboards, and all three off them rush down from their perching points with Hallie being especially nervous, because if Marva saw the mess they had created, no doubt she would be angry and Annie would probably correctly lay all the blame on her. The other two were to be no part of this leaving Hallie on her own as they head back to their cabin and to let her deal with this situation on her own.

_Marva SR: Surprise inspection. Ten-shun…Navajos._

Hallie quickly ran towards the door of the Navajos cabin, ahead of the two Marva's in an attempt to stop her getting in, however even worse was what was above her head, the container full of chocolate hang over the top of the two Marva's, so she raises her arms to stop the two Marva's from opening the door and giving them a surprise package.

_Hallie: No, no, don't go in there!_

_one of the girls got sick last night and it's a big big mess. Save yourself the aggravation. It's really disgusting._

However, unluckily for Hallie, Annie also heard the Marva's and baring the horrible honey and then trying not to slip over in the oil made her way to the window putting up the shutters to get a better look at Hallie trying to block the two inspectors. She listened in closely to the conversation, with one final comeback for Hallie springing into her mind.

_Marva SR.: Well, if someone's sick, dear, then 1 must go in.-_

Marva heads towards the door and start to open it, with the container starting to tilt downwards, though not enough to start to empty their contents yet. Hallie's eye shot up to see the choclate container tilt and slams the door back gaining the attention of Annie's eyes, ever more interested in the conversation and ready to get Hallie into trouble.

_Marva SR: Move aside dear_

_Hallie: No, really, I insist, I can't let you go in there, she's highly contagious._

Annie had heard enough and knew exactly what Hallie had been trying to do, with a rather grumpy look on Annie's face, while Hallie's had turned more and more into a anxious one. From behind the door came Annie whose voice prompted the nervous Hallie to glance sideways, and she knew full well that Annie would give the game away, as it was a great way of getting some revenge, it was certainly what she would have done anyway in the same situation.

_Annie: Actually, we're all fine in here. Unless Hallie Parker knows something we don't know. Really, I insist, open the door and come see for yourself ma'am._

_Marva SR: Stand aside Hallie._

Marva takes the door handle and opens the door, while Hallie quickly dodges the flying chocolate. Instead the whole lot starts to pour onto Marva SR, who lets out a scream which leads to Hallie letting a gasp, knowing that everything she had planned had worked, to perfection, but it was happening to the wrong person!

Marva JR quickly pushes her Mom forward to get her out of the chocolate while allowing the rest of it to drip onto herself. The push sends Marva SR hurtling into the room, unable to stop herself thanks to the oil laid onto the floor getting the tweed stuck into her face and then hitting the cabinet at the end of the room, while at the other end Marva JR trips over the chocolate on the floor and slides into the room heading the same way as her mom, with Annie letting out a little gasp, with Marva JR screaming out mommy then colliding with the cabinet as well. Hallie was by this point was petrified by the thought of what was possibly to come, it certainly had gone completely wrong. AS Marva JR got to her feet, she grabbed hold of a doll, this was Hallie's finally part, the best part was to make the entire room white.

_Hallie: No!  
No, no, no ,no, no!_

As Marva JR collapsed back onto the floor she ripped the doll the down and this set off the fan on the top of the room, that had little lumps of cotton wool on each blade, which went flying all other room sprinkling it white and sticking to both of the Marva's who were covered with Chocolate, leaving Hallie looking annoyed with herself and at how amazingly wrong it had gone, holding her cheek with one hand and slightly jumping up and down in a aggravated style, while the other girls in the cabin stood up and just watch the whole room go white, with Annie standing close by to Hallie looking rather surprised at how things had turned out, but fairly smug nonetheless and her quick brainwave had worked.

_Hallie: I told you it was a mess in here._

_Annie: She should know, she did it!_

Hallie should hardly have been surprised that her look-alike had told on her, after all the insults she had thrown at her over the recent days it was to be expected, still Hallie was a little surprised at the bluntness of Annie's accusation and looked to her with a slight hint of distrust.

_Marva SR:  
Congratulations, ladies ..._

Marva JR quickly got up and maintained her balance by using the cabinet ordering both Hallie and Annie to stand together to deal with the trouble makers, Annie was rather shocked at this, after all she hadn't even been the cause of this whole incident, though when remembering what had she had done yesterday it came to her that Hallie had also told on her stunts. The two Marva's locked arms and slowly walked over to the two girls now standing side by side, ready to be told off by the camp leaders due to their escapades.

_Marva SR: That little stunt was the most revolting display of hooliganism ever to take place on these hollowed grounds_

_Marva JR: A-men._

_Marva SR: And worst of all, coming from two sisters who should be setting an example for the entire..._

Annie and Hallie quickly turned to each other, so it wasn't just them or the other girls in the camp that had noticed how similar they looked, the camp Walden's were also in the act and though both knew they had never met before, they couldn't help but still be extremely inquisitive about each other, spending a good part of five seconds eyeing each other, looking at how each other looked then comparing themselves, before responding to the Marva's prompting Marva to take another good look at the two girls, and confusing the old lady even more.

_Annie: we're not sisters, ma'am._

_Hallie: We've never even seen each other before._

_Marva: SR That's impossible._

Marva once again took a deep breath, looking at them and trying to tell the difference though this was always going to fail as they looked so identical, with both girls looking as truthful as they could be while putting on a fairly innocent face and fiddling about with their lockets. Marva SR turns to her daughter, who confirms what the two girls had been saying though this left Marva more confused then what see was before.

_Marva SR.:  
Well, whatever the excuse, I recommend immediate dismissal._

_Hallie: You're sending us home?_

The other girls in the lodge watched the proceedings closely, and also noticing how similar the girls were. By now Annie was very annoyed at Hallie, giving her a stare of evils, while Hallie just looked down on the floor, trying not to get upset at all though really, the pair of them had been responsible, tohugh Annie clearly felt she wasn't the one that done it, though she was still being punished and moments after watching Hallie turned away, refusing to look at Hallie, while Hallie took a quickly look up and saw Annie swinging her head away from her, and did the exact same thing, the pair were both to disgusted with themselves and each other to face one another but both girls were biting their lockets anxiously awaiting their fate.

_Marva JR: That does somehow say we failed, doesn't it, Mom?_

_Marva SR: All right, all right... Let me just think..._

_Marva JR:...(under her breath)...Uh-oh._

So both girls stood their, awaiting their fates, at least it seemed they wouldn't be going home early, much to the relief of Annie, their fate was to at first be much worse, however it would lead to the biggest revelation of their young lives yet.


	4. Chapter 4 Who are we?

**Chapter 4- Who are we?**

The two girls went back to their respective cabins, spending the next few hours packing their stuff, obeying Marva SR orders. The incident had spread far and wide in the camp by the time the pair of them had finished packing and both of their names were known, at the very least they were now infamous amongst the camp, though both girls didn't exactly want all this attention. After finishing packing the two girls headed towards the mess hall, to be greeted by the still upset Marva's, with their packed suit-cases and duffel. What they didn't know is the two Marva's had felt it correct to drag the whole camp along with them. It seemed for a while normal camp acts had stopped and everyone was anxious to see exactly what was about to happen to the girls.

The two Marva's spent the two hours after the event pondering over what to do, they couldn't send them home as that would be as good as failure. It was time to utilize the spare cabin. So with the rest of the girls, the two Marva's lead the girls, who were in the front of the large line and carrying all their luggage and without any help, which for Annie wasn't very easy considering her full suitcases. He walk from the mess hall lasted about five minutes, with the two girls quite sure what do with themselves, they certainly weren't going to talk to each though that was for sure, besides just carrying the luggage was hard enough ,though Hallie had a distinct advantage being she only had to carry one large duffel ,which she carried over her back.

Then at a junction Marva JR hands her mom the bullhorn that she had been carrying and the pair stop their military style march, with a sign behind the younger Marva saying Isolation cabin. Out of the two girls it was Hallie who was dreading what was to come the most and this feeling was heightened by the sign ahead of her, and worse of all it was her fault, had her plan not been so perfect then this might not have happened.

_Marva SR:Okay girls, the rest of, back to your activities._

_Marva SR: You two, the isolation cabin._

The rest of the girls behind walking with the two Marva's and the girls to isolation camp all become very excited as they all go running to where-ever they wanted to go and screaming and cheering while the girls were in total contrast, Annie keeping a fairly clam complexion while Hallie obviously feeling rather aggravated by the whole situation and her face showed this all to well as the pair turn to each other both looking into each others eyes briefly before Hallie turns away in a little grumble, turning away to face the two Marva's again, which is the queue for Marva JR pointing rather childishly towards a hill, with wooden steps and finally at the top a cabin.

Marva SR hands back the bullhorn to her daughter before proceeding with her daughter and the two girls up the stairs and into the wooden cabin, with Annie using her best efforts just to keep herself balanced and stop herself from falling over due to the weight of her cases, while Hallie continued to carry her duffel on her shoulder before reaching the cabin. Into the cabin they go, a one room, two bed cabin designed for just such an up-set, though it had never been used before, so this was the first time for Camp Walden and also the first time that the girls would spend any decent amount of time with each other. Annie rushes towards the nearest bed claiming it and dropping all her stuff immediately, which prompts Hallie to look angrily at Annie, wanting that bed for herself, though the presence of the two Marva's stopped Hallie from bursting into another argument with Annie and so Hallie accepts the arrangements and heads for the far bed, throwing her duffel rather violently in a sulk onto the bed before the pair turn towards the Marva's still standing by the door.

_Marva SR.: we've got seven weeks left at camp and you two are going to spend every glorious one of them - together. You'll eat together, bunk together and do all your activities together. Either you'll find a way to get along or you'll punish yourselves better than I ever could._

_Marva JR:.You'll thank us for this, you'll see._

The two Marva's head out of the cabin leaving a rather upset Hallie with her rival Annie, with nothing to do. Annie calmly opens her suitcase and puts her stuff away as neatly as she can while on the opposite side of the room, Hallie tips up her duffel and allows the whole lot to fall all over the bed.

For the rest of the trip, the two would be together, whether they liked it or not, in each others company though not through choice, eating separately from the rest of the girls in silence, with Annie preferring a lot of vegetables with her meals and always having a good book on hand, while Hallie enjoyed scuffing lots of unhealthy foods into her, mainly burgers while playing her gameboy. Whatever they did, they tried their hardest to pay no attention to each other, still both fiercely up-set with the other one, especially Hallie, though thankfully for Annie she had calmed down somewhat since the morning.

The pair of them spent the rest of their day in cabin, sitting in their beds, Hallie perfectly content playing her games while Annie continued to read her book till the evening when she finished her book ,deciding to start writing a letter home to the family instead. She had only gotten a little way through the letter before Hallie finally got bored of playing her game, laying down on her bed closing her eyes , tired still from the late night and early start she had this morning and giving out little groans of frustration at not being able to get any sleep, afterall Annie had to have the light on to write her letter. She takes one look at Annie writing her letter on her knees, clutching Cuppie then flips the switch on the wall which turns the light off. Annie, still in the middle of writing her letter, takes a fed-up look at Hallie then flips the switch located near her bed, turning on the light once again. Hallie gets herself back up after just laying down and flips the switch again, Annie replies by flipping the switch and for the next few seconds they go into a flipping frenzy with the light turning off and on before Annie finally puts her stuff on the flow and lets out a loud annoyed scream, and slams her head down onto the pillow to sleep. The pair started to think that maybe staying here wasn't a good thing, even another week of this would drive the pair of them mad.

Still, a new day dawned and for once, unlike the last few days it was a fairly stormy with the wind howling around the camp, with the camp staff lowering the flags. The cabin mood had changed overnight a little, some of the nastiness had left and a sense of resignation descended onto the two girls. A hole in the roof allowing for a large puddle to form overnight, and as Annie was the first awake as usual, she gets the closest bucket and places it under the dripping water, which also wakes up Hallie. Annie spends the next hour sitting in Hallie's bed, messing about with her set of cards from her grandfather. Meanwhile Hallie spent her time putting up her pictures, in an attempt to at least make the cabin more homelike. The only problem with this cabin was its age, it was falling apart a little due to neglect, and the window was no exception to this, with a large gust of air blasting the window open sending many of Hallie's pictures over the floor. Annie saw this as well and was in two minds, while still upset with Hallie, she could just let Hallie try and shut the window on her own, especially as it seemed to be jammed due to the strength of the wind gust. So trying to be helpful, Annie rushes across the room and pushes on the window, trying to get it un-jammed.

_Annie: Oh gosh, its stuck_

They started to push together on the window, with Hallie feeling a little more relieved that at least she could get it shut with the help of another person. With one huge heave the window slams shut, and the two girls are left there, looking at each other though for the first time in a more friendly way, any dispute seemed to drain away almost instantly thanks to lone little act of kindness.

_Hallie: Thanks._

_Annie: Your welcome._

The second of kindness was to set the fate of these girls forever, though at the time they didn't realise it. Anyway for now their attentions turned to the mess on the floor that the gust of wind had caused, leaving many of Hallie's pictures in a big messy pile causing, but at least the ice had finally been broken which was a relief to the pair. Well now that they were back on speaking terms, Annie couldn't well leave her to pick up all of her stuff on her own ,besides that wasn't in Annie's nature and would help something she liked anyway and while they both wouldn't go that far yet, certainly the nastiness was long gone by now. Annie climbs of the bed onto the wooden floor on her knees, helping Hallie to pick up all the photos though both still seemed to be a little unsure of what to say to each other, afterall both had played practical jokes on each other. By the bucket of water was Hallie teddy, Cuppie. It was right next to Annie and she couldn't help but notice it so she picks it up and turns to Hallie with her hand sticking out holding Cuppie.

_Annie: Here's your…_

_Hallie: Cuppie_

The pair of them let off a little laugh as they both look at one another, still a little uncertain of what to do though by now both had a smile on their faces, happy that at the very least this trip wasn't going to end in the pair of them going completely mad. There was another brief pause as the two continued to scoop up the pictures waiting for something else to talk about.

_Annie: Any of your pictures ruined?_

_Hallie: (holding torn photo) Only the beautiful Leo DiCaprio._

_Annie: Who?_

_Hallie: You've never heard of Leonardo DiCaprio.  
How far away is London anyway._

_Annie: From here - about three thousand miles. But sometimes, it seems much further. -How far away is your home?_

_Hallie: California's way at the other end of the country. Actually, here's a picture of my house._

The two girls seemed to be quite content with each others company, considering they had been sworn rivals just the day before, infact the two were pleasantly surprised at just how friendly the other was and the tone in both of their voices was much more relaxed then recently. From her trunk Hallie picks out a picture of her house and she takes one glance at it, due to missing it before giving it to Annie to gaze over.

_Annie: Wow. It's beautiful._

_Hallie: Yeah, they built it when I was little, we've got this incredible porch that wraps around the whole house with rocking chairs and a hammock and stables back thataway..._

_Annie: Who…who's that_

_Hallie: Oh, that's my Dad... He didn't know I was taking a picture or he would've turned around. He's kinda like my best friend. We do everything together._

The two girls, getting closer and closer continue to look at the picture before suddenly Annie gets up and walks away from Hallie towards the bed in the corner, a little saddened, though she wasn't about to tell Hallie exactly the reason why, so instead she masks it over instead by pulling her sleeves off her camp Walden jumper down as far as they will go, leaving Hallie curious as to why Annie has suddenly stood up.

_Hallie: What's the matter?_

_Annie: it's chilly in here, that's all._

Annie heads over to the bed in the corner and sits down on it, a little downhearted much like the weather was on that particular day. Hallie suddenly thought of an idea to cheer up Annie, she quickly heads over to the trunk again on her knees, taking out of it one of her favourite foods, a pack of Oreos.

_Hallie: Want one?_

_Annie: Sure. I love Oreos At home, I eat them with peanut butter._

Hallie briefly stops looking down her trunk, with a hint of surprise on her face as she starts to look down her trunk again, knowing that perhaps there was something they both liked to eat afterall, it came as a shock more to Hallie then to Annie though, afterall who ate their Oreos with peanut butter?

_Hallie: You do? That's so weird. So do I._

_Annie: You're kidding? Most people find that totally disgusting._

_Hallie: I know. I don't get it._

_Annie: Me either._

The two girls let out a little giggle as Hallie heads over to the bed and sits on the cabinet at the end of the bed, placing the peanut butter down and opening the jar before opening the pack of Oreos, with Annie sitting on the bed next to Hallie and while still fiddling about with stuff and still cold, she was feeling a little better in Hallie's company, infact they were really enjoying each others company for the first time on the entire trip, they were way more compatible friendship wise then they had ever first thought.  
Hallie What's your dad like? I mean, is he the kind of father you can talk to or is he one of those workaholic types that says, 'I'll talk to you later, honey', but never really does? I hate that.

Annie gives off a quick laugh, but really she didn't know what Hallie was talking about, afterall she was brought up without a father, with Hallie suddenly realising that her speaking about her father in the way she did must have made Annie a tad upset, even if she was quite strong willed.

_Annie: I don't have a father, actually. I mean, I had one, once, I suppose, but my parents divorced years ago. My mother never even mentions him. It's like he evaporated into thin air or something._

_Hallie: It's scary the way nobody stays together any more._

_Annie: Tell me about it._

_Hallie: How old are you?_

_Annie: I'll be twelve on October 11th._

_Halle: (chokes) So will I._

The girls looked at each shocked, with Hallie trying not to choke on her food to much and patting her chest to stop the food getting stuck, while Annie looks more and more confused, but interested as well, the two girls were starting to really learn about each other as the storm stops outside, with Hallie noticing by looking out the window, while Annie is still very curious, any small suspicions she had grew, especially since things started to fit into place.

_Annie: Your birthday's October 11th? (Hallie nods) How weird is that?_

_Hallie: Very. Hey, it stopped raining. Want to get a Popsicle or something?_

Hallie walks out of the cabin heading in the general direction of the mess hall, though Annie had other ideas, sitting down still on the bed, certainly compelled about the whole situation though her thoughts were outlandish, she had to ask Hallie about something else, which could clear up any confusion in Annie's mind, while Hallie was to busy getting thirsty. Annie rushes out of the room, fiddling about with her locket, while down the stairs, Hallie began to fiddle about with her locket, as the two girls turn to see each other they place their lockets back under their tops, though Hallie hadn't caught on to what was possibly happening, Annie had.

_Annie: Hallie, what's your mother like?_

_Hallie: I never met her. She and my Dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before, I'm not sure. He doesn't like to talk about her... but I know she was really beautiful._

_Annie: How do you know that?_

_Hallie: Because my Dad had this old picture of her hidden in his sock drawer and he caught me looking at it all the time so he gave it to me to keep. I'm really thirsty, you sure you don't want to go to the canteen and get something to drink?_

Annie's eyes widened as she heard this while Hallie was still to busy thinking about drink but Annie was now extremely interested about this picture, as she also had a picture of her mom, it started to dawn on Annie this wasn't just a coincidence, at least not this amount of similarities, though there was no conclusive evidence for her point of view, though the picture was going to help solve the problem.

_Annie: Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this!_

_Hallie: At a time like what?_

_Annie: Don't you realize what's happening?_

Hallie is now more confused then ever, what had Annie exactly cottoned on to. Whatever it was the now ever excited Annie headed back inside the cabin with Hallie, who was confused but very curious indeed about what was happening, with Annie pacing up and down mentioning a long list of similarities. At last though Annie had put all the pieces together and she was almost convinced.

_Don't you find it peculiar that we both look so much alike and have the same birthday and... Oh man, this is beyond coincidence, this is beyond imagination! I only have a mother, you only have a father.. You've never seen your Mom, I've never seen my Dad. You have one old picture of your Mom, I have one old picture of my Dad but at least yours is probably a whole picture..._

Hallie continues to look at Annie as she lists the things, though denying it in the past, she couldn't deny that she looked just like Annie, and yes her birthday was the same date as well and the parent issue seemed to be very interesting…as inside her trunk was the picture that she had just mentioned outside, the one that Annie was curious about, It was too creepy and she digs down her trunk once again, finding the picture almost straight away, stopping Annie in mid-flight, everything pointed to one conclusion, and now Hallie was catching onto this solution as well, though they wouldn't raise hopes till there was conclusive proof, which was about to come.

_Mine's a pathetic little thing, ripped right down the middle... What are you rummaging in your trunk for?..._

_Hallie: This. It's the picture of my Mom. And it's ripped, too._

Hallie holds it to her chest, while becoming a little emotional looking into Annie's eyes, who was more then a little spooked, well the pair of them were totally spooked at this, they had been rivals the whole time. Annie looks at Hallie, with intense interest at the ripped picture, but with real joy at what was happening, and surprise, the pair of them couldn't believe what was happening, afterlal the day before they weren't even on speaking terms, now they were about to find out the largest revelation in their lives, both now ultra nervous about what was about to come. Annie pressed on, incredibly curious about what the photo looked like.

_Annie: Right down the middle?..._

_Hallie: Right down the middle._

Annie leaves Hallie briefly and heads towards her cabinet where all of her personal stuff were located and found the small box with the queen on the front and slowly and nervously opens it, looking down it for the picture that would confirm both of their suspicions, the tension by now was unbelievable, they were both certain that everything wasn't just coincidence. Annie finally finds it, carefully removing it from the box then placing it upon her chest to conceal the image that was on the other side and proceeds towards Hallie

_Annie: This is so freaky. Okay. on the count of three, we'll show them to each other, okay?_

_Hallie/Annie: (at the same time) One... two... Three!_

The two walk closer and closer to each other on each count before standing side by side then on the count of three they both turn over their photos….they were right all along, the picture was the same one just ripped down the middle. They both step closer to each and connect the photos, as the two, side by side stand their looking in amazement and utter shock, looking at the two parts of the same picture finally connected, with the two incredibly emotional, trying their very hardest to not breakdown into tears just yet.

_Annie: That's my Dad..._

_Hallie: That is my Mom..._

The girls continue to stare at the picture, before lowering them and turning to each other, having a look at each, at least it explained just why everyone got mixed up with exactly who they were, they looked identical and it also explained that strange warmness when they both met for the first time face to face, all the feuds in the past week suddenly seemed to be thrown out of the window, they were great mates and they had realised they both enjoyed their company. The two girls try their hardest to not cry, though Hallie being a surprisingly emotional girl couldn't help but let the odd tear flood down her face. The lunch bell rings but Hallie's need for drink had instantly waned as the emotion over-whelming the pair of them

_Annie: That's the lunch bell._

_Hallie: I'm not so hungry anymore. So if your Mom is my Mom and my Dad is your Dad... and we're both born on October 11th, then you and I are... like... sisters._

Hallie confirms everything, although gets one small fact wrong, Hallie has another tear flooding down her cheek, while Annie lets out a very emotional smile, close to crying herself though laughing as well at Hallie's little mistake.

_Annie: Sisters? Hallie, we're twins!_

Annie finally starts to cry a little while looking at Hallie, who is now streaming a little as well at the thought, after all this time they had been apart they were finally together, the two of them at last. The two of them stand frozen looking at each other unable to say anything as the emotions of the entire experience destroys any words that try and come out. The two girls jump into each others arms in a loving embrace so glad that they had found out the truth at last and the warmth radiated so strongly from the pair. After a few seconds the pair break-up they both have a beaming smile and Hallie laughing slightly before going down to grab her locket, and pulls it out for Annie to see for the first time, fiddling with it.

_Hallie: I just don't know what to say._

_Annie: What's that your holding?_

_Hallie: Oh, I got it when I was born. It has my initial 'H' on it._

Annie looks at Hallie, with another massive smile growing on her face, finding the chain then bringing out her own locket to show Hallie, which is exactly the same as Hallie's bar one difference, the two are still amazed at the events of the morning though, but un-believably happy with the shock finally setting in, the idea of being a twin finally sinks through the Hallie, who also has a huge smile on her face.

_Annie: I got mine when I was born, too. Except mine has an 'A' on it._

_Hallie: Now I've got goose-bumps. Oh my God. I'm a twin?. There's two of me! I mean, two of us?  
This is like…_

_Annie: mind-boggling_

_Hallie: Totally!_

_Hallie: Oh my god!_

_Annie: Oh my god!_

The pair once again go into a tight embrace once again trying not to cry in front of each other but both extremely emotional plus ecstatic at what they had found out, all those co-incidences weren't so afterall. Hallie heads towards the bed in the corner and sits down still visibly shaking due to the shock and Annie follows Annie, sitting right next to her as close as they could get, resting on each other, Hallie all the sudden got a urge to ask Annie about something rather strange, however they were family now, and as they both looked so similar, almost identical to the point of not being able to tell them apart, Hallie felt the need to ask it.

_Hallie: Can I see your toes?_

_Annie: Sure._

The two girls slipped off their trainers, kicking them to the other side of the room, careful though not to smash a hole in the wall, afterall this house seemed fit to collapse anyway. They stretched their legs out, identical in size and compared their feet, then they both stick out their hands and compare as well, with Annie noticing that the only difference with their hands was the nails.

_Annie: Identical! Hands?_

_Hallie: Oh my god. Exactly the same. Except I bite my nails._

_Annie: You should stop. See how nice they could look._

_Hallie: What's your favourite colour?_

_Annie: Mint Green._

The pair looked at each other again, once again on the verge of crying and with huge beaming radiant smiles that did the excitement that both girls felt an injustice. After not knowing each other for nearly 12 years, there was a lot to find out about each other, and Annie felt quite ready to question Hallie further to find out just how similar they were. Annie taps Hallie and bends her right thumb all the way down to her wrist as an example before moving on to her next question.

_Annie: Can you do this with your right hand only?_

_Hallie: (bending her left thumb down) No, but I can do it with my left hand only._

_Annie: If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?_

_Hallie: I don't know. Pizza..._

_Annie: Topped with... ?_

_Hallie: Olives, green pepper..._

_Annie: And...?_

_Hallie: Anchovies._

_Annie: Oh my God. We are twins!_

The girls scream in pure ecstasy and happiness, turn to each other and sit there frozen for a few seconds with nothing to say as the words simply wouldn't come out, words could no longer describe the feelings they had, they had gone from rivals to loving twins in just a dozen or so minutes and the whole sensation was supreme to anything the girls had ever felt, they were twins and for so many years, they finally knew each other, so many questions were welling up in their minds, questions of their parents were the main one but also past experience, it was all going around both of the girls minds, all these questions about the past and the future and their parents. The two girls finally stop looking at each other and go into another embrace, with the girls hugging so tightly, making up for all of those lost years of hugging each other, and as the next storm rolled in from the distance with the sound of thunder, the sun was shining in the cabin, with the two girls hugging then finally after holding their emotions in for so long, they both break down into a mass of tears as their emotions final over-whelm them….

Afterall, they were now twins.


	5. Chapter 5 Hallie, Annie, Annie, Hallie!

**Chapter 5- Hallie…Annie…Annie…Hallie!**

The day went on and the showers eased as the day went along to leave a sunny evening. The pair were firmly friends by this time, enjoying each others company more then they would have thought possible and very much in a inquisitive mood, both questioning about their parents, infact the pair even broke the rule of silence in the mess hall with constant talking, though the two Marva's weren't going to be picky, because at least they weren't arguing anymore. The pair spent the rest of their evening in the cabin, making some alterations to the layout, with Annie firstly giving the bed that her sister wanted to her, only for Hallie to come up with an even better idea, to move the beds next to each other so they could talk to each other, whenever the mood took them. The final modification to the room was to pin up the photo of their parents and put tape down the middle to keep it as one image, not two. The pair decided an early night would be cool, face to face in their beds and, just as they had been for the entire day, talking about anything and everything they could think off, topics from their house, their past but by far the most re-occurring one was the family.

_Annie: I don't know what our parents fought about but it must've been pretty dreadful for them to bisect us like this._

_Hallie: I can't imagine anyone not getting along with Dad. Everyone loves him._

_Annie: I know, same with Mom._

Hallie briefly turns over in her bed and Annie does the same, both looking at the wooden ceiling, thinking about the past, and all the time they spent not knowing each other and the parents they hadn't even met, which for now was the main driver of their curiosity.

_Hallie: Tell me, what's Mom like?_

_Annie: She designs wedding gowns._

_Hallie: Really?_

_Annie: She's becoming quite famous, actually. A Princess in Greece just bought one of her gowns._

_Hallie: Wow._

The pair turn back around again to face each other, looking into each others eyes, as always questioning each other. The two sat facing side to side in their beds, with both in their pyjama's and Hallie holding Cuppie tightly, answering Annie's questions confidently.

_Annie: You know what's interesting - neither of them ever got married again. Has your...my... our Dad ever been close to remarrying?_

_Hallie: Never. He always says I'm the only girl in his life._

_Annie: Mom's never come close either._

The pair once again roll over in their beds, relaxing peacefully next to each other. It was during this peaceful moments that Hallie came up with a plan, after all she thought, if their parents had never attempted to marry again, then could their still be hope. This promoted Hallie suddenly get very excited and bolt up from her resting position. Intrigued Annie lays down a little while longer before she also gets herself up, curious as to what Hallie was thinking.

_Hallie: I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. I'm serious, I am a total genius.  
You want to know what Dad is like?_

_Annie: Right._

_Hallie: And I'm dying to know what Mom is like.  
So what I'm thinking is, don't freak out okay, I think we should switch places.  
I leave as you and go back to London and you leave as me and go to California._

Annie gives out a gasp at this suggestion, though it would give her the chance to meet her Dad, something which she had been praying to do for some long, now by fate she had a shot at it and Hallie felt the same way about her mom. Still despite this there were some large doubts from Annie, after all, for now they only really twins in terms of physical appearance, they were still very different in terms of everything else.

_Annie: What!_

_Hallie: We can pull it off Annie. We're twins, aren't we?_

_Annie: Twins from different countries, with different accents, different hair-styles, different vocabularies... different everything. Hallie, we're totally and completely, one hundred percent different._

_Hallie: So? What's the problem? I'll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you. I can do you already…_

Hallie then pulls her hair back into a similar position that Annie keeps hers, then goes on to talk like Annie in a very put on accent, but then again they hadn't spent that much time together, so that was something they could improve on. Still it got Annie smiling as she could see herself in Hallie and she remembered the insult she threw at Hallie just a little while back. Still it did have Annie very interested, there was still quite a few weeks left at camp, enough to learn everything about each other and hopefully even to fall their parents, the two had both proven they were crafty, so maybe it was a good idea if they could pull it off and the pair of them were desperate to see each others lost parents.

_Annie: The truth is, you know, if we switch, sooner or later they'll have to un-switch US._

_Hallie: And when they do, they'll have-to meet again, face-to-face_

_Annie: After all these years._

_Hallie: Thank you, I told you I'm brilliant._

The two girls let out a excited laugh as they both lay back down onto their beds, happy and extremely excited about the next few weeks, they had a large task in front of them, but they were determined to make it work.

The next few weeks were going to be extreme fun for the two girls as they learnt more and more about each other. It started early next morning in the mess hall at breakfast on their isolation table, sitting on opposite sides with their photos out, learning about the family and once again all smiles, it had been just 24hrs since they found out the truth, they both decided to start trying on each others clothes, starting by swapping each others camp Walden gear, with Annie taking Hallie's sunglasses and Hallie taking Annie's hair band

_Annie: This is Grandfather._

_Hallie: He's so cute. What do we call him?_

_Annie: Grandfather._

_Hallie: That makes sense._

_Annie: (showing next photo) This is Martin. He's our Butler.-_

_Hallie: We have a Butler?_

The day was spent by the two walking about the camp, talking for hours on end about each others past, before asking Marva JR if they could do fencing, which was met with a slightly surprised and worried look, but the girls really wanted to see how similar they were and put on a begging face, both looking pretty much the same, so much so that she can't deny them and as with last time Annie is the victor with Hallie parrying so much that she accidentally loses her footing and falls over a wooden log which was a little seating area, though this time when the masks come off, its not angry faces from either of them but laughs and with a relieved smile from Marva. During the evening the mess hall is transformed into an almost cinema like area, with a big screen with a movie being played, Father Of The Bride, Part II. The two girls, despite being in isolation were allowed to see movies like this and by the late evening the whole camp had gathered to watch the movie, with Annie and Hallie sitting close to the middle, half watching the movie and half talking in a whisper.

_Annie: But I never bite my nails!_

_Hallie: But I always do. Daddy'll know._

_Annie: (sits on her hands) I can't._

Hallie crosses her arms and looks at the movies in a small strop, while Annie takes her hands from under her, looking at her nails happily before putting her arm over Hallie into a friendly hug. The next day and any small dispute about nails was already forgotten and just like yesterday they sat in the mess hall talking, though this time not just wearing each others clothes but also sitting in each others seats. Annie had some of Hallie's favourite sweet, fruit loops chewing on them, while Hallie had Annie's cup of tea and was acting as lady like as she could be, both trying to impersonate the other as part of their grand scheme and they had both been practicing each others accents all of the morning so far, not to a massive success though it was getting better and it was still rather strange for each other to see the other doing impressions of them , simply because that's exactly how each other looked and spoke, with Annie trying to get to grips with the game boy, something she hadn't used at all back home.

_Hallie: I dare say this is frightfully good tea, wouldn't you agree?_

_Annie: What-ever._

The girls spent much of the rest of their time lurking about in their cabin, pretending to be one another, then once done with that Annie pulls out her set of poker cards, which the girls grandfather had brought and played each other several times, nothing was up for offer other then fun this time, with Hallie using some of the moves that Chessy had taught her and Annie some that their grandfather had told her. During the evening hours the pair of them went outside on a fairly sunny day under the cover of a wooden building with all manner of equipments on the table which they are standing by, with a wooden stand and a pencil Hallie draws up her house layout then shows it to Annie, pointing with the pencil to show where everything is and explaining to the listening Annie, with Annie later doing exactly the same before learning Annie's secret handshake that she always done with Martin.

_Hallie: Okay, dining room's on the right, but we never eat in there except on Thanksgiving and Christmas and of course, October 11th. Living room's here... Dad's office is the first door down the hall. You never have to knock, if you do, he'll think it's weird... Down here is..._

The weeks slowly ebb away as the knowledge of each other grows day by day, and so do their similarities, more so then either of them had first thought when they decided to do this scheme. It was almost a case of whatever happened in the camp now didn't matter to much, though they still mixed with their other mates, much of their time was with one another, relaxing and doing sports together, reading, eating, everything they done was as a pair, at the start of the camp you'd have trouble getting to stay with each other, now you couldn't separate them, not that it mattered because by the last week the pair had become so efficient at being one another no-one could tell them apart, not even their closest pals, had it not been for the hair giving it away, that needed to be changed as well and with just one week to go till the start of operation switch, there was no better time.

Hallie though would be the lucky one, she couldn't exactly grow her hair as long as Annie's in just one week, so it was time for Annie to take the chop, so she gets a stall and sits there, with Hallie taking out of the drawer a pair of scissors, giving them a quick test to make sure they work then heading over to the worried Annie who takes a quick deep breath and sighing slightly.

_Annie: Okay…I'm ready._

Annie winces a little more before Hallie starts to get to work, taking a strand of her hair, then running her hand down to its end then feeling whereabouts on her face it is before taking Annie's hair, ready to cut it and closes her eyes worried that she might get it all wrong, though Annie certainly don't want Hallie to close her eyes, after all this was her hair on the line, not Hallie's.

_Annie: Don't shut your eyes!_

_Hallie: Oh, right. Sorry. I'm just a little nervous._

_Annie: You're nervous? An eleven year-old is cutting my hair._

_Hallie: Hey, you sound just like me!_

_Annie: Well I'm supposed to, aren't I.  
Go on, just do it._

Hallie re-takes the front part of Annie's hair, winces then finally cuts it off with the first lump of the red hair falling slowly to the floor

_Hallie: Don't panic. You look great.  
Looking good._

There was much more to come and Hallie spent the next 10 minutes juggling her own hair about and then comparing it to Annie's and cutting it. Annie couldn't help but wonder what sort of a job Hallie would do and whether it'd look a total mess of it or not, though she had faith in her sister. Once it was done the pair of them headed towards the mirror that was in the cabin to take a look and they were now virtually identical, as was to be expected, at least Hallie hadn't made a mess up of it like Annie had feared.

_Annie: This is so scary_

_Hallie: Honey, you never looked better._

The pair looked at each other in the mirror with Annie clearly quite surprised about her new hair style, though also quite refreshed by it. Hallie was fine until another thing caught her eye when she looked at her own hair, causing her to put her head closer to the mirror, leaving Annie slightly curious as to the worried expression on Hallie's face.

_Oh my God!_

_Annie: oh my god what?_

_Hallie: I have pierced ears._

Annie's mouth opens knowing exactly what Hallie was going to ask, after all the plan required the two to be identical, though Annie preferred her ears to not have earrings, turning around and walking away from the mirror, though not taking long before realising that the plan would stumble if she didn't do it.

_Annie Oh, no. Forget it! Uh-uh, not happening. Sorry. Wrong number. I refuse._

Hallie Then cutting your hair was a total waste. There's no way I could go to camp with pierced ears and come home without 'em. I mean, come on. Get real.

Hallie heads towards the stall and sits on it while Annie looks into the mirror, looking at her ears closely and fiddling with them and letting out a small groan of worry and annoyance, knowing that she has to get her ears pierced also by her sister. Still she wasn't happy about it and heads towards her bed to lay down, fully knowing that it had to be done but a little upset and in a small strop but she knew it had to be done.

_Annie: This isn't fair. I've had to cut off my precious hair and now you want to punch holes in my ears! You didn't have to do onedamn thing to become me!_

_Hallie: Hey, can I help it if I'm a complicated woman with a look entirely my own?_

As the day carries on Hallie acquires a needle from Marva SR and comes back to a anxious Annie, dreading this moment. By this time it was dark but still fairly warm and in a very professional way Hallie takes of her camp Walden Jacket, laying it on the stall. Annie lays on the bed, ready with a ice cube to her ear, butterflies in her stomach reflecting her nerves. Hallie takes the needle lighting a match with her other hand.

_Hallie: Needle sterilized_.

Hallie blows out the match then carefully carries the needle over to the petrified Annie, trying hard not to cry of nerves, though Hallie does her best to re-assure her sister, acting as cool as she could be, with Annie responding to Hallie by holding up her earring.

_Annie: Y-Y-You sure you know what you're doing?_

_Hallie: I've gone with all my friends to have their ears pierced. Just close your eyes, it'll all be over before you know it. Earring ready?_

_Annie: Yes._

_Hallie: Apple?  
Thank you.  
Okay, just relax, it is not a big deal. On the count of three, remove the ice. One, two, three!_

Annie quickly removes the ice as Hallie and places the apple piece under Annie's ear and with the other hand slowly descends the needle into Annie's ear, with Annie watching the needle the whole way down. She lines up the needle then finally pushes it into Annie's ear with one quick thrust with a large scream coming from Annie and also from Hallie, clearly horrified by the sensation of the needle cutting through a lobe. Annie closes her eyes and wait's a few seconds, motionless before placing the earring in the gap that was left by the needle, before hearing a large thud on the floor, causing Annie to waken her eyes to see Hallie on the floor, having passed out from the whole experience, leaving Annie to get of the bed and go down to Hallie, and try to awake her, giving her a few gentle slaps which works quite nicely getting a quick scream out of the awoken Hallie.

_Annie: Hal, are you okay? Wake up! Hallie!_

_Hallie: Are you bleeding to death?_

_Annie: I'm fine. It didn't hurt at all. But I refuse to go through life with only one pierced ear. Back to work, darling._

Annie holds up the needle that she removed from her own ear and implies that Hallie should continue the work she had started. Hallie takes a brief look at it before the sensation of last time comes back to her, and like last time she feels light headed and falls onto the fall, though Annie catches her this time and prevents her fro banging her head on the floor and knocking herself out, looks like Annie was going to have to do it own her own.

_Annie: Hal!_

The job was done and they were now identical in just about every way. The last week was spent mastering the accents, or at least to the point that the two was close enough so the parents would not know the difference. They constantly flipped places during the last week perfecting everything about each other and then asking questions about each other, expecting the other to get the right answer every time, though while still having as much fun as they could, which included tricking the two Marva's into constantly getting mixed up with exactly who was who. The two felt perfectly comfortable with being each other.

Then the day arrived. Today was going to be the day they done the big swap and the start of the girls most ambitious scheme to date. The two helped each other to pack during the early hours of the morning even before sunrise, then sat chatting the hours away, expressing their hopes and their fears. Sometime mid-morning, a call came from the bullhorn of Marva SR to come down and stand close to the road waiting for the buses to arrive. The two girls gave each other a quick hug before running out of the cabin, both taking one quick look at the place where they found each other, before running down the stairs to follow Marva SR. The pair head to the mess hall area behind Marva, seeing the buses roll in and all the girls hugging each other good bye as the buses start to load up the duffels. The two girls took each others bags, and were wearing each other clothes and they made their way over to the other girls from their old cabins, saying a quick goodbye before heading onto the bus. The whole camp seemed to drain away so fast as the two girls stood next to each other waiting very anxiously knowing exactly what was to come in the next 24hrs, giving each other a deep embrace

_Annie: Okay, so remember, you're going to find out how Mom and Dad met..._

_Hallie: and you're gonna find out why they broke up..._

Up the road came a familiar sight to Annie, the limousine that she was dropped off with was coming to pick her up, instead it wasn't going to her that was picked up but Annie, with Annie still holding her passport and plane tickets back to England. The limousine parked just a little walk down the road as the two girls turned to face each other, knowing that this was the big event they had been planning for seven weeks, with Marva JR realising after a few seconds that Annie's lift was here.

_Marva JR.: (through her bull-horn) Annie James! Your car's here! Annie James, front and center!_

_Annie: That's you. Here's your ticket and passport. Martin will pick you up from the airport tomorrow morning_

_Hallie: What time do you leave?_

_Annie: Oh not for a couple of hours.  
Also, remember, you've got to figure out a way to bring Mom out to California._

_Marva: JR Last call, Annie James!_

_Hallie: Give Dad a kiss for me._

_Annie: And give Mom one for me._

The two girls once again hug again briefly as the butterflies grew in Hallie's stomach as she picks up her small case and bag, while fiddling with her locket. Quickly Annie realises there was one thing they hadn't done after all, shouting to the running Hallie to get her attention as fast as possible, doing so very well.

_Annie: Oh my God! Hallie! I mean, Annie! Hallie!_

_The lockets!_

Hallie turns around again and quickly runs back, in order not to cause any more delay to the limousine and to try and keep Marva from getting to annoyed by the delay in their strict timescale. The girls quickly swap there lockets and put them on, quickly giving a peck on the cheeks as a goodbye kiss then Hallie once again runs towards the waiting driver, hugging Marva JR who was standing by the door then getting in the back as Marva shuts the door and walking off. The Limousine starts to drive away with Annie watching, doing a little stance the two girls had formed for good luck , involving crossing their arms and fingers, and into the distance the Limousine went as Annie's bus pulls. So it began….The parent trap had been set-off.


	6. Chapter 6 London Moms

Chapter 6-London Moms 

After travelling for many hours on a plane the time had arrived. Beneath the jumbo jet was London, in all its glory and on a very sunny morning, Big Ben and other famous London attractions visible from the windows. Sitting next to one of these small plane windows was Hallie, dressed up as Annie, looking out every now and then to see the sights of London from the air, it was every bit as 'British' as she first expected it to be. The nerves had been building up every since she got on the plane and the butterflies had arrived as well as the plane lowered into London's largest airport, Heathrow with the buildings on the ground getting larger and larger. She kept looking out of the window to see the sights but was clearly anxious, praying that she wasn't about to be realised, it was a lot of responsibility to put on a 11 year old, with Hallie quietly muttering a quick little prayer to herself before closing her eyes as the plane came to land.

_Hallie: __Okay, this is it. Oh, God, I hope she likes me. Please like me. Please._

The plane landed and so began a long walk through the terminal, with Hallie carrying her hand luggage and trying hard to not bump into people while following the general population, as it was her first time in a airport quite like this one, as well as her time in London. Finally after a good 10 minute walk she emerged into the seating area in the front of terminal three, with the sun shining in throw the large windows. Hallie was to small to see over the mass of people so she walks steadily over to a seating area, puts her little case down on the chair and stands up on the chair, looking for the figure of Martin. While never actually meeting the man, after all that Annie had told her about the entire family, she felt like she knew them anyway and she remembered Martin's face very well. Then from in the distance came a voice, one that Hallie had never heard before, and the voice spoke a name that Hallie knew, it was him.

_Martin: Annie!_

_Hallie: Martin!_

From the crowd came the figure of Martin in his butler suit with a small bouquet of flowers for Hallie, though he didn't know this and Hallie knew straight away by the excited look on Martin's face that she had tricked him, all well and good. He goes up to the standing Hallie and gives her a quick hug before offering her the flowers, which she takes gleefully, though she was waiting for the handshake.

_Martin: Missed you._

_Hallie: Missed you._

_Martin: What have you done with your hair?_

_Hallie: cut it. Do you like it?_

_Martin: Love it, it's the new you.  
And you got your ears pierced! Give me five, girlfriend!_

Martin picks up Hallie, turns round then lowers her gently onto the ground before taking out his right hand into a handshake position. Briefly Hallie forgets the little moves that she had practiced long and hard with Annie, then just as Martin was getting a little curious as to why she wasn't responding, Hallie goes out to shake Martin's hand and the secret handshake begins, throwing her flowers onto the nearby chair and starting the moves, extremely happy and with a huge grin on her face, though also concentrating very hard and biting her tongue, trying very hard to make a mess off it and to make sure that Martin was fooled.

Finally at the end they shake each others hand signalling the end of the move, with Hallie breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't messed it up like she had worried she would, though not perfect, it was good enough to fool Martin into thinking she was Annie. They walk out of the terminal side by side with a car ready in the road, Martin quickly gets in the front of the car, with the driver still in the front of it and Hallie gets in the back. The car then leaves Heathrow for the inner parts of London, passing lots of great sight-seeing spots such big Ben and the houses of Parliament, with Hallie lowering the window and poking her head out of it, looking at all the sites and hearing all the sounds of the center on London, with Martin looking at the car mirror seeing the excited Hallie sticking her head out of the window.

_Hallie: This is so amazing! What a city!_

_Martin: Eight weeks at camp and suddenly you act like a American tourist._

_Hallie: That's what camp's for, silly. Makes you appreciate home. I just love how everyone drives on the wrong side here._

Martin gives Hallie a curious look via the mirror as Hallie quickly realises that she's made a mistake, remembering what Annie had told her about how the roads worked, and so quickly rectifies herself as Martin turns his head back round to the front.

_I mean, here they actually drive on the right side, but after being in America where they drive on the wrong side, which after a while begins to feel like the right side, makes this seem like the wrong side... Ob my God! Martin! Buckingham Palace! Can we stop? I'm dying to see one of the guards up close._

_Martin: You've seen the guards up close a million times._

_Hallie: But never with short hair and pierced ears._

_Martin: Did they serve you anything funny to drink on that plane?_

Hallie gives out a short giggle before looking into the mirror which Martin was looking at, pulling the puppy face and putting her hand together in a prayer position, In the front Martin simply shows his disproval with a quick sigh though he couldn't let down the pretend Annie on her first day back, and he always strived to make her happy and they did have to pass Buckingham Palace anyway on the way through, and if it made Hallie happy, then he wasn't to bothered, even if he hadn't the foggiest that in the back actually wasn't Annie at all but Hallie.

_Hallie: Please, Martin. Just for a sec._

_Martin: Just for a sec? Now you're even talking like an American. Oh, dear... Gareth pull over, will you, old boy?_

The driver of the car Gareth drives down the mall and then pulls in just outside of Buckingham Palace, close to one of the guards in their uniform. Hallie quickly runs out of the door excited by meeting her first ever royal guard, who just stands there not moving a inch as is custom, there were other guards as well with lots of tourists taking their souvenir photos. Quickly slipping back to her Californian accent as she frantically talks to the guard in a whisper., waving at him as she speaks to try and get him to move.

_Hallie: Hi, there. How ya doing'? My name's Hallie. I'm from California. We don't have anything remotely like you in California. Oh, this is too cool. My Dad has a nutcracker shaped just like you. Same outfit... everything. is the Queen home? What's she doing? I know you can't answer. Can you blink if she's home._

Suddenly the guard smacks his feet on the ground giving Hallie a scare and a quick little scream, with Martin looking bemused in the front of the car. The guard lifts his rifle over his shoulder and then sharply stands to attention. The other guards done this as well, giving the tourists something else to photo. Hallie had never seen anything like it but knew something really cool was about to happen.

The other guards on the right side of the gate line up behind the first guard, with Hallie standing at the end of the row looking in on shock as the other side was lined up with guards as well. The sound of a car filled the air and on Hallie's right side came a white Rolls Royce, while at the same time the gates open up. Hallie's eye glistened, she was awe-struck, at the very least someone very famous could be in that car.

_Hallie: oh jeez, tell me this isn't happening!_

The rolls slows down and comes to a stop with the back tainted bullet proof window stops right in front of her. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't asleep, and her mouth was wide open in amazement, the other guard spotting this shuts the girls mouth. Meanwhile back in the car Martin just stares on, not believing that the pretend Annie was next to the guards. The window peers down and the first thing that Hallie sees is a big flash of light, with the sun reflecting of some shiny object. The window lowers further to reveal a woman, with grey hair and dressed incredibly royally. The head slowly pokes out the window as Hallie suddenly realises just who was in the car, with the crown of Untied Kingdom on her head, it was Queen Elizabeth II as her face turns to utter disbelief as a wave of excitement over-took her, slipping back into a weak British accent but not really keeping it together well in the situation.

_Queen: Elizabeth II Good afternoon._

_Hallie: Good afternoon._

_Queen: Elizabeth II What's your name, dear?_

_Hallie: Hallie Parker. I mean, Annie James, ma'am. Not Hallie Parker. Sorry. Forgot my name._

_Queen: Elizabeth II Yes, I have that effect on people. So nice to meet you, Annie James. Thank you for stopping by the Palace today._

_Hallie: Thank you, Your Highness. Very nice to meet you personally like this ... I didn't even know you were home. I was excited just to see one of your Guards ... I'm supposed to curtsey, aren't I?_

_Queen: Elizabeth II That's okay, my dear, I shan't tell a single soul. I promise._

Hallie nods to the Queen, still stunned and having a hard time getting her words out, clearly stunned to be meeting the Queen in person, someone who she had only heard about a couple of time before in Geography lessons in school, it was a honour to meet some-one so famous and she knew that she had been privileged, she never thought this moment was to come but it did take her mind of her mother briefly, once again slipping back into her home accent briefly before correcting, while the Queen just warmly smiled at the girl before waving good-bye to her.

_Hallie: You shan't? Oh, thank you, ma'am._

_Queen Elizabeth II: Time for me to go. Ta-ta._

_Hallie: Ta-ta._

_Palace Guard: (whisper)  
Now that's a first._

The window of the rolls draws up as it pulls away into the distance, with Hallie saluting the car before turning to look at Martin and the Chauffeur, both who were stunned at what had just happened, with Hallie giving them a little smile and wave before hastily running back to the car with a spring in her step. The journey continues for a little while longer as once more the nerves build up for Hallie and the butterflies return as the car drives around a lovely looking square, turning the corners gracefully, with the young Hallie looking out at the window with a certain amount of anxiousness, looking at the numbers on the door, remembering very clearly about what Annie had told her about the house. At the request of Hallie, Martin sat in the back to accompany her the rest of the way from Buckingham Palace. Finally after a long journey that had lasted nearly two hours thanks to the traffic coming out of Heathrow, the car came to a gentle stop outside a large white house, which was extremely elegant house, just what Hallie had expected. Gareth stepped out of the front of the car and opens Hallie's door as Martin opens his door in the back of the car, going round to take out Annie's suitcases, that for the time being were Hallie's. Hallie picks up her little hand luggage case and little black bag and stares preplexed at the house while walking towards and opening the gate, both excited at the prospect of meeting her mom for the first time ever but also at the same time with a certain amount of worry in case her Mom found that she wasn't really Annie but Hallie.

_Gareth: Home again._

_Hallie: Thank you. __This is it, 7 Pembroke Green._

Hallie walks past the open metal gate, trying to look at one of the rooms through a open balcony window while taking large deep breaths. Finally after standing frozen for a few seconds she finally plucks up the courage and walks up the steps looking at the black door in front of her, then taking a quick lunge towards the doorknob and pushing the door open. Beyond the door lay the most extravagant house Hallie had ever seen, even more so then her own, lots of sunshine flooding in from the large windows, an amazing carved staircase that turned at the top leading to the second floor with lots of different paintings and pictures on the wall that leads up with the stairs. The floor was a weak peach colour with orange walls that made the house feel alive. Hallie was amazed by just how grand it was, knowing full well the layout of the house as Annie had told her. Hallie looked around the house, wondering just where everybody was.

_Hallie: Hello?_

Remembering the layout of the house Hallie heads through the door to her right into the lounge area, once again with beautiful furniture with a banner over the archway leading into the Dinning room with the banner saying welcome home Annie, with the Annie written in gold, which Hallie rose a smile due to the thought and love that her mom must have for Annie, and no doubt for herself, it also led her to think of what her sister must be doing right now. In the distance came a cough which attracted Hallie's attention. She walks slowly towards the room where the cough came from. She enters through another archway into a room which Annie described as the library. It was probably the most posh part of the house with expensive woods as the walls as well as plenty of other wooden furniture and two fencing swords on the wall, which got some attention briefly from Hallie, realising where Annie knew fencing from but her main attention was taken by the figure sitting down on the chair next to a large wooden table reading the finical times. Hallie knew instantly who it was, she didn't even need Annie's help to tell that it was her grandfather sitting on that chair.

_Hallie: Grandfather,  
I'm home._

As the newspaper is put down the figure of Hallie's and Annie's grandfather emerges. Sporting a neat grey moustache with glasses in his hand. He was a fairly small man though fairly bulky in terms of build, though this was made worse by the Saville Row suit His name is Charles James, grandfather to both Annie and Hallie. He rose out of his seat slowly taking a look at Hallie, with no suspicions at all that who he was looking at wasn't Annie but instead Hallie.

_Charles: Is that my little girl? That tall gangly thing?_

_Hallie: Yes, it's me._

_Charles: Aw, welcome home, Did you have a good time, sweet pea?_

Charles heads over slowly to his grand-daughter and gives her a loving embrace, with Hallie hugging her grandfather for the first time, closing her eyes to make the most of the moment, with Charles muttering in her ear at the same time. Slowly Charles lets go of his grip though Hallie clings on fairly tightly, still savouring the moment before heading towards his chest and smelling him, to the curiosity of her grandfather.

_Hallie: Uh-huh... Great..._

_Charles: What are you doing?_

_Hallie: Just smelling._

_Charles: Smelling?_

_Hallie: I'm making a memory. Years from now, when I'm all grown up, I'll remember my Grandfather and how he always smelled of peppermint and pipe tobacco._

Hallie has another quick sniff before Charles takes her into another cuddle with Hallie gently resting her head onto Charles' shoulder with a large smile on her face. Then from up the stairs came another voice, this one was a females.

_Voice: Annie?_

Hallie quickly de-couples with her grandfather, then take a brief look at him as if to ask whether it was who she thought the voice was. Charles simply nods back with a small grin on his face as Hallie once again puts on a massive smile, this time outshining anything that had come before. She runs towards the door leading to the corridor as the sound of footsteps came down the stairs. This was the moment that Hallie had been wanting so much, all her life but even more so since she first met Annie and saw the photo. She enters the corridor and there she was. Hallie stood still for a few seconds looking at her Mom, it was the first time she had ever seen her Mom in the flesh, though she still felt she knew her thanks to Annie. She hadn't changed much at all since the photo nearly 12 years ago. Her name is Elizabeth James, mother to both Hallie and Annie. She was fairly tall and in her 30's, with blonde 'ish' hair in a peach one piece gown type outfit.

_Hallie: Mother?_

_Elizabeth: Your back!_

Hallie smiled largely again after losing it briefly while staring at her Mom. The pair of them run towards each other as quickly as they can and they both meet in the middle of the stairs with Hallie almost jumping into her mothers arms and resting her head on her mothers shoulders with the pair of them grabbing each other as hard as they could, with Hallie feeling an amazing feeling in her body, a warmth that she had only felt with Annie before and her father. It almost came as relief to Hallie, she been waiting so long for the moment when she'd finally meet her Mom, now that time was here and she had been accepted as Annie, even though a part of her wanted to tell her Mom that she wasn't actually Annie but Hallie, but that would put the coffers on any possible future. Elizabeth kisses Hallie's head and smoothly touching her hair before finally letting her go, though both of them still holding on to each others arms. By now the emotional Hallie was crying with happiness much like she had done after meeting Annie for the first time though this time she couldn't contain herself, though she still has a sizeable smile on her face.

_Hallie: I can't believe it's you._

_Elizabeth: And I can't believe it's you and with short hair, who cut it for you?_

_Hallie: A girl I met at camp cut it. You hate it?_

_Elizabeth: No, I absolutely love it…you got your ears pierced?_

Elizabeth feels Hallie's ears while Hallie nods and feels her other ear and lets out a weak laugh while wiping her eyes to stop the tears up welling to much. The closeness was obvious, even though it was Hallie's first time and Elizabeth thought she was Annie, Hallie felt like the connection was still there, despite never meeting her mom prior to this meeting, evident by the large amounts of physical contact between Mother and Daughter. Once again the tears well up in her eyes as she continues to look at the mom she never had, shaking her head to the next question.

_Elizabeth: Any other surprises - belly-button rings, tattoos ... ?  
What is it, sweetie?_

_Hallie: I'm sorry, it's just... I've missed you so much._

_Elizabeth:It seems like it's been forever._

_Hallie: You have no idea._

Elizabeth and Hallie hug once more, with Elizabeth getting a little teary but Hallie being by far the more emotional of the pair, sobbing quietly on Elizabeth's shoulder but also raising a smile again. It was quite a irony that as Elizabeth had said, it really had felt like forever for the young Hallie and her mom matched everything that the young Hallie could have wanted and more and she knew that the time she was going to spend with her mom was going to be great.

The two finally separate and Elizabeth takes Hallie's hand and leads her upstairs and towards her room, which was, as to be expected very graceful with a very feminine feeling to it. It seemed Elizabeth had already prepared to take Hallie up as there was two cups of tea on a small table and also cake, besides the table was a sofa with plenty of cushions. The two sit down on the seat, with Hallie still wiping her tears out of eyes but she had calmed down. It was a great chance to test the skills that Annie teached her in the camp, she was determined to drink like a posh English person and to act as civilised as possible, the accent had been enough to fool her mother into thinking she was actually Annie, after all the twins were identical in every way, why was Elizabeth to suspect anything and Hallie wasn't prepared to slip up though she had already done so once with Martin. Elizabeth pours the tea into the cups and gives Hallie a little slice of the cake.

_Elizabeth: So tell me all about camp._

_Hallie: Oh god, I love your room, Mom... it's so... totally Mom-like._

_Elizabeth: Nothing's new... it's just as Mom-like as it's always been. So... c'mon, tell me... Did you like everyone? Was it fun?_

_Hallie: Yeah, it was great and I liked this one girl a real lot, I mean... in particular. She's from California, actually. Have you ever been to California?_

_Elizabeth: Yes... Once. But that was a long time ago, before you were born._

_Hallie: Man-o-Manichevitz ... I didn't realize you were so beautiful._

_Elizabeth: Man-o-Manichevitz ... I love your new vocabulary._

Hallie quickly realises that she spoke like an American briefly though it was hard to suppress the sayings from her own country. Just then there is a knock on the door from Martin, having started to unpack Hallie's suitcases. He has his right hand behind his back obviously concealing something to Hallie and Elizabeth. He then holds out his hand, showing a white teddy bear that belongs to Hallie, Cuppie giving a worried look from Hallie, as Annie never took anything like that with her, so quickly Hallie thinks up a story to explain its presence making it up as she went along.

_Ah, Martin._

_Martin: I found a stowaway in your suitcase._

_Hallie: Oh my god, Cuppie._

Once again Hallie quickly realises she's slipped back into her home accent, then goes on to correct her accent again much to the curiosity of Martin and also to Elizabeth, the pair of them were wondering just what Cuppie was and this meant that Hallie had to think quickly of a excuse, thankfully though while at camp they had come up with just such a story as well as a name that would be used whenever they phoned each other up to alleviate any suspicion.

_Elizabeth: Cuppie?_

_Hallie: He belongs to my friend, the one I've been telling you about. I can't imagine how he got into my suitcase!_

_Martin: well, since he's not our 'Cuppie', shall we dispose of the little creature._

Hallie sharply blasts out to stop Martin from walking away and stands up and walks towards a surprised Martin while composing herself again with Elizabeth just quietly sitting there drinking her tea and watching closely with no suspicions at all. Hallie snatches it away from Martin then keeps a tight grip on the little teddy thinking of the irony of her little statement, then again it was the best she could think of with such short notice.

_Hallie: No! I mean, no. I'll mail him to her. She loves this thing a lot. A lot. A lot. She's like slept with that thing her entire life and she could never be like in a foreign country without him. No, no, I'll take care. of it, that will be all, thank you Martin._

Martin has a quick look at Hallie then turns away to continue unpacking her case while the phone rings, prompting Elizabeth to stop drinking her tea and answer the phone, then sitting on the large bed, with Hallie looking on the drawer with some of her Mom's great drawings then turning to she her mother.

_Elizabeth: Oh hi, how's the photo shoot going?  
Hmmm, can't you manage without me?  
Annie just got home from camp…_

Another thing catches Hallie's eyes, she walks towards the wooden cabinet near the far corner of the room. On that cabinet lay lots of perfume that belong to her mom as a few necklaces, one in particular catching Hallie's eye on a little shoulder like stand. She felt the necklace then worked her way along to the little wooden case, touching it teasingly before moving on to one of her Mom's most prized pictures and going round the silver rime of its frame, then moving onto a little mini chandelier and easing her finger through the little dangling parts of the chandelier type object raising a small smile from Hallie. Finally she picks up a small bottle of orange/yellow perfume only to be alerted by the call of her mother leading Hallie to be nervous in case she touched anything she shouldn't have, turning round to face her mother pretty quickly with a ever so slightly anxious look on her face.

_Elizabeth:Okay hold on a moment.  
Annie.  
Would you hate very much running down to the studio with me?_

_Hallie: No I'd love it!_

A sizeable smile spread across the excited Hallie. She had heard a lot about the studio from Annie and now she was going to see it for herself now and that put Hallie in a very excitable mood. She rushed through to her room where Martin had just finished unpacking her clothes and put some on. Annie' clothes wasn't exactly to Hallie's taste but she wasn't really to bothered about that, the whole awe of the day was beyond that sort of pettiness. She puts on the clothes as well as one of Annie blue hair bands then runs down stairs waiting for her mother while at the same time raising a smile from her grandfather, who once again put up his newspaper and headed towards his desk in the library room. After a short while Elizabeth came down the stairs with a thin coat and also gives Hallie one of Annie's thin blue coats to match her trousers. The two say goodbye to Martin and Charles then open the door and walk off. The journey wasn't really that long and the sun was still shining but Hallie was beaming with happiness regardless of the weather, she really was a happy girl, holding her moms hand when crossing the busy London roads before stopping just before arriving at the studios, Elizabeth grabbing Hallie's hand then pulling her daughter into a little hug and kissing her head as a token of love for one of her children before continuing with Hallie letting out a little laugh of happiness and grinning, very pleased that her mother was every bit as loving and as kind as she had prayed for up in the plane and best of all, she wasn't suspect to anything. Finally as they walk a little further down the road they spot the studios with bold black writing on the front saying 'Elizabeth James'. The two run over holding hands with Hallie leading the way towards the window of the shop, filled with some of Elizabeth's designs.

_Hallie: Wow, that's incredible.  
You designed that?_

_Elizabeth: Well I had to do something while you were at camp. You don't think its to…_

_Hallie: No its gorgeous, I love it. You know who would look really beautiful in that gown, I mean like really beautiful?_

_Elizabeth: Who?_

_Hallie: You._

_Elizabeth: Me? I think the time change has made you a little loopy. Come on, let's see what all the fuss is about..._

Hallie lets out a little laugh before the two of them head towards the door of the studio. They enter with everyone in the reception saying a special hello to Hallie, thinking it was Annie. Hallie remembered a couple of people's names thanks to Annie's descriptions but kept fairly quiet in case she did forget anyone's names though the amount of wedding gowns also had a lot of Hallie's attention, with Elizabeth guiding the girl through the maze of gowns. The two swiftly continued towards the door where the photo shoot was taking place, with Elizabeth swinging the door open into a sun-filled room where the photo shoot was taking place.

_Elizabeth: Okay, here we are. Now let's see what disaster awaits us._

_Photographer: Okay, she's here.- We're saved._

_Elizabeth: Hi Vendela._

_Vendela: Hi, sorry. We don't know what to do with the veil._

_Photographer: If she wears it, it covers the back of the dress, if she doesn't the dress looks--_

Elizabeth was in full flight now in the studio that she herself created through shear grit and determination as well as a lot of her fathers money. Hallie was in awe watching her mother sorting out the problem right before her eyes, enjoying every moment of the experience.

_Elizabeth: -- incomplete your Right. Can you try standing sideways with your chin up?  
Yeah I see your problem. Can I have the veil?  
Annie darling, can you pass me one of those hats on display near the window._

_Hallie: Me?_

_Elizabeth: Yes._

Hallie points to herself just to confirm then jogs over to the rack near the window holding lots of black hats as well as one white one at the top. Hallie picks one of the black one and the white one and then holds the two out. Elizabeth lets Hallie decide who opts for the white one.

_What one do you like?_

_Hallie: The white one._

_Elizabeth: Me too.  
Try this. Now throw the veil straight back…that's it. Now spin around I want to see the back of your dress.  
That's beautiful. Did you get that?  
Look how it falls just down there. Don't worry about the bouquet, your married now, you've got to learn to juggle and don't forget to look happy, it is your wedding day._

Hallie stands back near the rack holding the black hat and smiling at her mother advising Vendela what to do. As the shoot went on so Hallie's smile grew, realising more and more just what she had missed out on for the last 11 years, she was determined to enjoy the time with her Mom as much as she could. Half way through her mother turns round and gives her quick smile, Hallie still delighted about how the day was going.

_Hallie: My Mom is too cool._

The photo shoot continued for another 5 minutes, with Hallie deciding to get some pictures with the model.  
She had a great time and enjoyed the posing, with a great grin on her face, dancing with Vendela as well as putting on the hat and veil much to the delight of Elizabeth who was also having a great time. After what felt like such a short time the shoot was over and everything was packed away. Elizabeth and Hallie both said there quick goodbyes before rushing out of the studio to get home and have dinner. They only make it as far as a small mall before the first drops of rain start to fall from an oncoming shower which had turned the sky's adark navy blue.

_Hallie: But Mom, seriously, doesn't designing all these wedding gowns ever make you think about getting married again or at least think about the 'F' word?_

_Elizabeth: The 'F' word!_

_Hallie My father_

Elizabeth holds her breath briefly before Hallie tell her mom exactly what F word she meant. Elizabeth pauses for a moment and places her shoulder on Hallie before the two of them start to walk again down the mall before pausing once again, holding one another's hand still, with Elizabeth trying her hardest not to answer any questions Hallie was throwing at her for now.

_Elizabeth: Oh that 'F' word. Well, no, actually it doesn't because I didn't even wear a wedding gown-when I married the IF' word._

_Hallie: You didn't-Why not?_

_Elizabeth: Why the sudden curiosity about your Dad?_

_Hallie: Well, maybe because he's never mentioned and you can't blame a kid for wondering.  
Mother, you can't avoid the subject forever, at least tell me what he was like?_

_Elizabeth: Okay. He was quite lovely to tell you the truth. When we met, he was...actually entirely lovely. All right?_

_Hallie: All right._

Hallie raises a quick cheeky smile, it was for her quite funny asking these questions as she knew full well what her dad was like after living with him for her entire life, still it was nice to know more about just how they met. The two stop as Elizabeth collects a free paper from the stand outside, which in this event was the daily mail, waving to the shop assistant who Elizabeth knew before continuing, with Hallie being just as inquisitive as she was before as the two hold hands once more with Elizabeth remembering back to the time when she had first meet Hallie and Annie's father with Hallie answering in a rather ironic way.

_so, did you meet him here in London?_

_Elizabeth: We met on the QE 2._

_Hallie: The QE what?_

_Elizabeth: The Queen Elizabeth 2. It's an ocean liner that sails from London to New York. I was nervous about flying in those days, so was your father. We met our very first night on board the ship, actually. We were seated next to each other at dinner. He's an American, you know._

_Hallie: No kidding?_

_Elizabeth: We kind of hit it off immediately._

_Hallie: Hey, I love Americans. I mean, if I wasn't British, I'd be an American. So, was it love at first sight?_

_Elizabeth: I knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day. Taxi!_

The two exit from the mall and from its protection as by now the shower was in its element, with the ground soaking and the puddles from earlier showers were growing. Elizabeth puts up her umbrella and holds Hallie under her arm to stop her from getting to cold, protecting her head with the newspaper. She hails a passing black cab and the two of them quickly jumps in the back, shutting the door and sitting side by side quite close. Hallie stays quiet for a minute or so before her tenacious questioning began again much to the surprise of Elizabeth, who had never seen her Annie be so questioning, then again the answer to that question was of course that it wasn't Annie in the back, but Hallie, just like her father with the pair looking each other in the eyes, with Hallie thinking of her father and Elizabeth thinking back to that fateful Atlantic journey.

_Hallie: So, did you see each other every single night?_

_Elizabeth: You know, this part of your personality reminds me of you father. You'd think he raised you instead of me.  
Yes, we saw each other every night, every morning and every hour in-between. Then one night, he popped the question, right there in the middle of the Atlantic._

_Hallie: Cool._

_Elizabeth: And since a ship's Captain can do all kinds of special things, like even marry people..._

Hallie looked her mother right in the eye as her mouth widened in surprise, certainly she had never expected the meeting of her parents to have been so amazing, it was very enlighten and she couldn't wait till Annie would fun some time over the next 24hrs, she had so much to tell her. Elizabeth nodded at Hallie who had her mouth open as wide as it could go before shaking her head and shutting her mouth, extremely excited but also very interested into exactly what happened, though of course that was Annie's department, stil there was nothing wrong with asking Hallie thought.

_Hallie: Oh my God!  
that's beyond cool. So what happened? You didn't love each other when you weren't in the middle of the Atlantic?_

_Elizabeth: I don't know honey, These things are complicated. I'm very British and you father's very American. I tried living in California, he tried living in London but..._

_Hallie: It just didn't work out._

_Elizabeth: No, it didn't. Except for having you._

Hallie continues to look at her Mom and smiles when hearing what she just said and was still incredibly cheery. Elizabeth wraps her arm round Hallie, comforting her Daughter and giving her peck on her head. Hallie then pulls her arms into the position that the two twins had made in camp, wondering just how Annie was getting on over in California and just how she was feeling after meeting Dad for the first time, no doubt just like when Hallie met her mother for the first time, Annie will certainly feel extremely powerfully for her Dad, it certainly had Hallie intrigued but she was having a whale of a time, as Annie said, mom truly was amazing and Annie was about to find out the same was true of the girls father.

_Hallie: Dear old Dad. I wonder what he's doing at this very moment?_


	7. Chapter 7 Californan Dads

Chapter 7-Californan Dads 

It was completely clear day as the fairly small plane finished its taxing into Napa airport. The place was quite small and it felt quite isolated. Like Hallie before her Annie had become rather anxious about meeting her father knowing he'd be waiting for her to come of the plane any minute. It was very early in the morning in Napa, California and Annie was fairly tired as all the thoughts were rushing round her head making sleeping very difficult indeed. The plane stopped and the luggage was unloaded from the back of the plane. Just a minute later and the door at the front of the plane was opened too. This was the moment that Annie had been wanting all her life. The passengers, not that there was many there anyway walked out of the plane one by one, down its steps with Annie being first. The sun was shining brightly, a perfect compliment to how Annie was feeling in terms of how happy she was. She walks down the steps and collects Hallie's duffel from the pilot, who had unpacked the plane and was now on 'bag duty' while Annie carries Hallie's duffel.

Then, arriving from the crowd, Annie saw some-one she instantly recognised from all of Hallie's photos. All of Annie's nerves seem to melt away to be replaced by a grin. It was her father, Nick Parker, dad to both Hallie and Annie. He was a classic, ruggedly handsome sort of bloke, with a very Cheesy infectious grin and was wearing blue jeans, white shirt and a thin brown leather like jacket and is in his mid-30's. He broke into a large smile as he saw her daughter, thinking obviously it was Hallie not Annie, While Annie rushes towards her Dad, though not to fast thanks to all of Hallie's stuff.

_Annie: Oh god, its him._

_Nick: Hey Hal, welcome home, kiddo!  
Get into these arms, you little punk._

Annie continues to run towards her father then stops just short of him, unable to look anywhere but at him, Nick the same and opens his arms out. Annie stays put for a second before rapidly dropping the heavy duffel on the floor and leaping up into her father's arms while Nick pulls her in close. Nick swings Annie round and the pair hug tightly for several seconds. Annie felt amazingly calm, it was all very surreal for her but inside she felt extremely emotional, it was a similar feeling to what Hallie had with her Mother, except Annie wasn't going to cry like her more emotional sister. Nick gives Annie a kick kiss on the head before placing her carefully back onto the ground and holding her hands.

_Nick: I hope you had a lousy time at that camp 'cause you're never going back - I missed you too much._

Annie lets out a brief giggle just after Nick gives Hallie another little kiss. Nick had missed his daughter a lot and Annie knew already that her Dad was exactly how she hoped he would be, infact he was very similar to her Mom who had Hallie at the time. Everything was going well it seemed and Nick, like Elizabeth before him hadn't a clue that the two girls had swapped places. Still Annie knew that there was much more work to be done before she would totally convince him. Nick picks up Hallie's yellow duffel and then stands upright, measuring to see whether Hallie had grown. Out of the two girls Annie was marginally taller then Hallie but only very slightly, using his chest as a indicator, getting a little laugh out of Annie as Nick put his arms around her and once again giving her a placid kiss on the head and walking towards the small terminal, quite a size difference to Heathrow.

_What happened to you? Something's changed. Did you get taller?_

_Annie: So, what's up, Dad? How's Chessy and everybody? _

_Nick: Great. Everybody's great, can't wait to see you. Eight weeks really is too long, Hal. So much has been happening around here._

_Annie A lot's happened to me, too. I feel like I'm practically a new woman._

Annie couldn't help but keep looking at her father, she had waited her entire life to see her father, now she was standing next to him she just couldn't stop looking at him no matter how hard she tried, it was like a spell had been put on her, to nick of course it was odd why she kept looking at him, of course not realising the real truth. Annie lets out a small giggle as Nick notices just how much Annie was looking at him, turning to her to see just why she couldn't stop staring at him and as Annie replies she nearly slips up the truth, sharply correcting herself and quickly changing the subject as Nick pulls Annie in close again wrapping his arm round her shoulders.

_Nick: What's the matter? Did I cut myself shaving?_

_Annie: No, it's just seeing you for the first time. I mean, you know... in so long. (giggling) You look taller to me, too._

_Nick: C'mon, squirt, let's go home._

The two walk through the terminal with Nick asking just what Camp Walden was like, remembering the story that she and Hallie made up while there and with both of the girls using the same name if they need to phone each other not nick knew this of course. The two walked to the dark green Suburban which is nick's car and get in it, with Hallie sitting in the front with her Dad. The drive to the house and vineyard was a fairly short but scenic one, with Nick still asking plenty of questions to Annie, who was trying her hardest to keep the story of the camp straight and not over-complicate things to much though it was a lot for just an 11 year old kid to try and remember and other matters were pressing her brain then camp like Chessy, who Hallie had said was quite sharp as well, Annie had managed to fool her Dad but Chessy would be much harder to do, the journey continued through the vineyards, something which this area of the world was famous for, even though Annie had never tasted wine before in her life. Nick puts his straw hat on making him look very much like a cowboy with the sun still rising making the vineyards and hills look even more magnificent, Nick continues to ask Annie, who every now and then slips up saying something that she didn't want to.

_Nick: Hey, by the way, thanks for all those newsy letters. I'm really glad I bought you all that personalized stationary you just had to have._

_Annie: we meant to write, Dad, but we just got so busy with..._

_Nick: We?_

_Annie: Oh. Me and my friend. I met this girl at camp and we got really close._

_Nick: Great._

_Annie: Practically like sisters. She was a lovely girl._

_Nick: 'Lovely'? You seem to have gotten very Proper all of a sudden._

Annie lets out a fake laugh as she realises she spoke just like she would at home and remembering that she wasn't at home but in the US and Nick was latching onto the way she was speaking already, so Annie sat there for a few second remembering just what sort of words Hallie used while at the camp. Nick at the same time reaches for Annie's left hand which was sitting on the rest in-between the two chair, looking at her hand then noticing that she had stopped chewing them, or more like Annie never started, despite the plea from Hallie that night in camp.

_Stopped biting those nails I see._

_Annie: Dad! You noticed!_

_Nick: Whaddya mean, noticed? You've been biting them since you could chew._

_Annie: But I've decided to stop, Dad. It's a horrid habit, really it is, Dad._

_Nick: 'Lovely' girl, 'Horrid, habit? What did they do, send you to summer camp or finishing school?  
And why do you keep saying 'Dad, at the end of every sentence?_

Annie once again realises she spoke like she would at home and a slightly anxious mood descended upon her though she was somewhat relieved when Nick mentioned the summer camp, and the relieved Annie let out a little giggle with nick also letting out a small giggle as the two kept smiling, with the pair of them once more laughing when Annie once again couldn't help herself.

_Annie: I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was doing it, Dad.  
Sorry, Dad.  
Do you want to know why I keep saying Dad... ? The truth?_

_Nick: Because you missed your old man so much?_

After not having the chance for so long to say the word Dad, it was almost unstoppable to say the word, so Annie had to sharply think of a excuse to why she did indeed keep saying Dad, nearly slipping up again when she does finally come up with something and very quickly gets carried away with her thoughts but she meant every single word, as she hadn't even known her Dad at all till just recently and she knew just what it was like to go through life without a father.

_Annie: Exactly! it's because in my whole life, I mean for these past eight weeks, I was never able to ever say the word 'Dad'. Never. Not once! And a Dad is an irreplaceable person in a girls' life. I mean think about it, there's a whole day, devoted to celebrating Fathers, right? Just imagine, someone's life without a Father. Never buying a Father's Day card, never getting their Father a' birthday present, never sitting on their Father's lap, never being able to say, 'Hi, Dad', 'What's up, Dad, 'Bye, Dad, catch you later, Dad'. A baby's first words are always Dada, aren't they? Then there's 'Daddy', 'Daddio', 'Pop', 'My old man'... Not to mention, 'Wait 'til your father gets home, and..._

_Nick: So, let me see if I get this ... you missed being able to call me Dad._

_Annie: Yeah. I really have, Dad._

Nick has a little smile to himself wondering why his girl had turned all sentimental all of the sudden. He drives towards a large sign, saying 'Parker knoll'. Annie turns around in time to see this and she gets quite surprised by the sign, realising that this was the vineyard that Hallie had talked about back at camp so merrily about and this was where she was going to live for a while, and where Hallie lived all her life not even knowing Annie existed. The scenery was amazing and the place was huge, it left Annie rather stunned.

_Annie: Oh my God. Oh my God!_

_Nick: Now you sound like your old self._

The driveway up to the house was fairly long up a fairly large hill and through some of the vineyard, with Annie having a great big smile on her face, with Nick looking pleased that Annie was so happy. Finally they reached the house with Annie leaning forward and looking at it with great excitement. She quickly opens the door of the land rover and on the other side Nick does the same and steps onto the gravelled parking area. Annie just looked around the place, it was huge, even larger then her own place at home from the outside. The house itself looked very Victorian-style ranch place with terracotta coloured walls and wild weeds growing up the sides. On the balcony was Hallie's dog, Sammy, a fairly large dog who was barking away at the car, standing on the metal railings one the second floor through a opened window.

From the door came a screaming voice of excitement. As with her Dad she knew instantly who it was just from remembering Hallie's description of her. She was Chessy. Chessy is a very powerful personality but also very warm and loving woman, in her mid 30's as well with a great sense of humour. She runs towards Annie and grabs her, then picks her up, hugging her quite tightly with Annie sort of trying to hug back but being slightly squashed by Chessy's loving hug before finally putting her down then proceeding to hug her again with Annie this time properly hugging Chessy, before finally separating and holding hands.

_Chessy: Hell-o, Gorgeous! Oh look at you, oh you grew!  
Oh we missed you so much. Hey, don't you dare let your old man talk you out of going back to camp, okay. You're a grown girl, you need adventure.  
You hungry? I made cornbread and chilli.  
Why you so quiet? What's wrong?_

_Annie: I'm just so happy to be home._

Nick walks round to the back of the car, smirking at Chessy hyper-active welcome. He gets Hallie's yellow duffel from the back and his ears prick at hearing the mention of food which prompts him to walk round , to see Chessy still holding hands with the slightly over-whelmed Annie who was grinning every now and then thinking of what to say, because as Hallie said Chessy was very chatty and she had never met anyone quite like Chessy before, though it was clear from Hallie's personality that some of Chessy's personality rubbed off on her.

_Nick: Did I hear something about cornbread and chilli?_

_Chessy: It's on the stove..._

Nick quickly walks towards the kitchen where the food was being prepared. Shortly after the two females start to walk towards the stairs that leads onto the ground floor balcony, with Chessy wrapping her arm around Annie's shoulders and both walk towards the open door which Nick had just walked through., with Annie looking at Chessy who was once again talking away, and also looking at the stunning scenery which included the vineyard. Annie stops just before the door to take a quick look at the house's grounds crossing her fingers as a sign of good luck before turning round to see Sammy the dog running towards her barking away at the girl he had never met.

_You've changed, Hal ... I can't put my finger on it, but something about you has definitely changed.._

_Annie: Really, well its just the same old me. Honest.  
Hi Sammy!_

_Chessy: What's with you, goofball! It's Hallie._

_Annie: I probably smell like camp, that's all._

_Chessy: What's wrong with you? it's like you didn't even recognize her._

Chessy playfully messes about with Sammy outside leaving Annie to wander through the door to the interior of the large ranch. It was a large place, much larger then her own place back in London and very spacious with very high ceilings, Annie was pretty surprised at just how large it was in real life, the pictures that Hallie had didn't really do it any justice and she was walking around the place slowly, twirling around to get a better view of the whole place, with Chessy leaving Sammy to run of into the garden she heads into the same room that Annie was in, carefully placing the cushions on the terracotta coloured sofa and then walking towards the astonished girl.

_Annie: Wow! It's even better than the pictures._

_Chessy: Whaddya want to do first, kiddo - unpack or eat? Or eat, then unpack? Or, we can eat while we unpack._

_Annie: You mean I can eat in my room?_

_Chessy: Yes, I would say that's a definite possibility._

Annie's response to Chessy's question got a rather weird look from Chessy, with Annie remembering she weren't at her Mom's home anymore and that her other side of the family was far more relaxed about things like that. From behind the wall in the Kitchen area came the voice that Annie had already learned to recognise, her father. His figures emerges through a hole in the wall, with a bowl of cornbread and chilli.

_Nick: Hal, when you're done, come on down, there's someone I want you to meet._

_Annie: Okay, Dad._

_Nick: Okay, Hal._

Nick then walks out into a little courtyard area while taking a spoonful of his food from the bowl. Annie's eyes follows her father closely then turns to see the courtyard and another figure sitting down in one of the wooden chairs with Annie father walking around to sit on the table just beside her. Annie was a little confused as to who this lady was and why exactly she was in the house in the first place and what the lady said pricked Annie's ears.

_Lady: Look at you, always eating.  
Did you tell her?_

_Nick: No._

_Nick: I will, I will._

_Annie: Tell me what?_

Annie steps forward, a little uneasy about who that woman was but also curious. She turns back to Chessy and looks her in the face trying to coax some sort of response from her but to no avail just yet. Instead Chessy turns round and heads towards the stairs as Annie stands there staring at the young lady before following Chessy up the stairs. Chessy awaits the mystified Annie at the top of the stairs before finally giving Annie a response she had wanted.

_Chessy: He didn't tell you?_

Hallie's room was nice and large, with lots of wood furniture, as well as a computer and TV and the odd horse racing award pinned up on a few cabinets beside the garden facing window. Chessy takes Hallie's duffel which was laid there neatly by Nick just outside Hallie's bedroom and walks into Hallie's cleaned room and Annie follows, trying to figure out who the lady was, after-all Hallie never mentioned anyone else, at least no other females bar Chessy. Chessy lays the duffel on the bed and proceeds to open it while Annie takes a quick look out of the window before taking off Hallie's blue jacket and resting it on the bed.

_Annie: Who's the blonde?_

_Chessy: Hal, it's none of my business how your father makes a fool out of himself, you understand? He's a big boy, he can do what he wants._

_Annie: Right. So who is she?_

_Chessy: Her name's Meredith Blake. She's a publicist from San Francisco. Your father hired her at the beginning of the summer to do some publicity for the vineyard and if you ask me, she's done a better job selling herself than the grapes._

_Annie: Whaddya mean?_

Annie walks over to the window to see Meredith and Nick walking into the garden, while Chessy starts to unpack Hallie's duffel, firstly taking out a Camera, before pausing, trying to think of a way to answer Annie's question. Annie turns around to see the pausing Chessy then sees the camera on the bed, which she picks up. She then walks back over to the window to do a bit of spying on her father and the flirtatious Meredith, using the camera to zoom in and watch the actions of the pair before finally taking a photo of it, evidence to give to Hallie in case she didn't believe what was happening, Annie knew full well what was going on though with her Dad.

_Chessy: Boy... Look, you and I both know your Dad's no suave debonair Bachelor of the Month-type, so I wonder what a young hot thing like her sees in a guy who walks around with his shirt-tail hanging out and his cereal bowl full of chilli. Then I realized, there's a .million reasons why that girl's giggling and they're all sitting in the Napa Valley Community Bank._

_Annie: You mean you don't think she even really likes him?_

Chessy What do I know? But I'll tell you one thing. This one could sell snow to the Eskimo's. She's got your father eating out of the palm of her hand. They ride together, they swim together, they're out to dinner every night. Not to mention she treats yours truly like a slave, calling for help all of the time which has really endeared me to her, as you can imagine. You go down and meet her and see for yourself. Don't let me influence you.

Chessy quickly finishes the unpacking then rushes down to start yet more cleaning leaving Annie up in Hallie's room on her own, and finally a time to collect her thoughts before heading down to see Meredith, though Annie was already rather sure that they were more then just friends, Chessy made that much perfectly clear. So after changing out of her clothes and putting on a new pair with Hallie's swimming gear under her long t-shirt with a faded 'Parker Knolls' logo written on it. She heads down the stairs. On the walls were plenty of pictures of Hallie and Annie couldn't fail but notice them as they were everywhere, with one very large one of when Hallie was just a little toddler with the younger looking Nick. Annie just stood there for a few seconds admiring the photo and smiling.

_Annie: We were such cute babies._

She muttered to herself before walking further down the stairs and putting on her sunglasses. It was an ideal chance to explore the ranch on her own but she decided to meet Meredith first, unsure exactly what to think of her apart from slight abhor. Annie walks outside towards the pool area, where sure enough there was her father and Meredith who was lounging around on one of the deck chairs by the pool drinking her Martini and coke. Meredith is a tawny beauty of twenty-six, wearing a chic sleeveless dress, sleek hair with a black hat and heels. Nick was in the middle of talking to her when he spots Annie walking out towards them unleashing a large grin on his face, as it always had done when he saw Hallie, Annie sparked the exact same emotion in Nick as Hallie did and made his daughter feel secure in the presence of the unknown Meredith. Gently Nick rests his hands on Annie as Meredith is introduced, and for a better idea of just what she looked like Annie takes of her brown sunglasses while Nick decides to crouch down to Annie's height.

_Nick: There's my girl!  
Honey, I want you to meet a friend of mine, Hal this is Meredith Blake._

_Annie: Hi, Meredith Blake._

_Meredith: Wow. I can't believe I'm finally meeting the famous Hallie. I've looked forward to this all summer._

_Annie: Really? Well ... here I am._

_Meredith: Nicky, she's adorable.  
The way your father talked about you I expected to meet a little girl but you're so grown up..._

Nick sharply looks to the pool, getting slightly embarrassed, remembering all the weeks where all he could think about was how his little girl was doing and what she was doing at this very minute, generally driving Meredith crazy, though obviously she was not going to show it, while Annie mouths the word 'Nicky' repeating what Meredith had just called him in a rather mockingly way, with Meredith catching this, before Nick turns back round to see Annie smiling at him.

_Annie: I'll be twelve soon. How old are you?_

_Meredith: Twenty-six._

_Annie: Only fourteen years older than me. How old are you again, Dad?_

_Nick: Oh, suddenly she's interested in math. I'm gonna get some more chilli and a bottle of champagne to celebrate._

_Annie: What are we celebrating?_

_Meredith: You're home-coming of course._

Meredith gives Nick a quick exchange, knowing it was a possible time to tell Annie before deciding that maybe it wasn't actually the best time to tell Annie the big news. Nick walks off to get the champagne while Annie stands in front of Meredith, arms crossed showing her displeasure at the situation. At that precise moment Meredith's mobile phone begins to ring and unable to ignore it she picks it up, raising her finger to Annie in a sign to tell her to wait. Annie turns around and slips of her little sandals then sits down besides the pool slipping of her shirt ready to take a dip into the pool. It was what Meredith was saying that was gaining most of Annie's attention, every now and then turning away from the pool to stare strangely at Meredith who was clearly being very devious to the other person on the other end, saying she was doing something when Annie could clearly see she wasn't doing anything she said she was, not it bothered Annie till her Father's name was mentioned which drew instant attention, causing Annie to once again turn round to stare at Meredith, this time more out of curiosity then anything else. What exactly was the woman talking about?

_Meredith: Hello. Yes, Reverend Mosby... Uh-huh. I'll certainly ask him but I doubt if he'll be available. I understand it's for a local charity. Um-hmmm... I'm writing it all down. Okay, got it. Sounds very worthwhile, I-agree but unfortunately, I see that Mr. Parker will be out of the country those days. Yes, I'll be sure to mention it to him. Thank you. So. How was camp, Hal? Was it fabulous?_

_Annie: Yes, I loved it actually. My Dad's going out of the country? When?_

_Meredith: No, no, I just had to say that to get him out of something. You know I never heard a man talk about his daughter the way Nicky talks about you. You two are obviously incredibly close._

_Annie: We're closer than close. We're all each other has..._

Annie pulls a quick smirk in the direction of Meredith having thought of a way of being mischievous to Meredith without raising her suspicions, just like back at camp Annie was going to be rather inventive with what she said and done, call it a warning shot to Meredith that Nick isn't to be taken for granted. So she stands up, turns around to face the water and with a great big smile on her face, jumps as hard and as high as she can into the water in the 'bomb' position, causing a large splash which took Meredith a little by surprise, jumping up with a little scream and just a tad annoyed with Annie, though she kept it hidden from her just to pleasant and to make a good impression on her, knowing that co-operation could be vital in her plan. Annie swings towards a little red doughnut shaped float and swims into it, pulling herself up to sit in it while Meredith walks keenly acting as interested as she could be towards Annie, though obviously not having a clue that it wasn't Hallie she was talking to like she thought but Annie, who was by now already trying her hardest to sabotage Meredith's and Nick's obvious occurrences.

_Annie: Sorry, did I get you wet, Mer?_

_Meredith: Just a little, Hal. Hey, guess what? Your Dad took me riding the other day and he let me ride your horse. I hope that's okay with you._

_Annie: Oh, sure. Sprout's used to strange women riding her. Not that you're strange or anything.- Actually, compared to the others, you seem relatively normal._

_Meredith: Others? What others?_

_Annie: What others? Puh-leeze. You want the 411?_

_Annie: The 'information'... the low-down on the other women. Can't say that I blame you. I'd want to know if I was number twenty-eight ... I mean... number twenty-nine in a man's life._

_Meredith: I'm number twenty-nine!_

_Annie: Well, yes but I didn't start counting 'til I was about four. God knows how many there were before then. it's always the same routine... horseback riding through the vineyards ... long romantic dinners with his special reserve label wine... moonlight swims ... But I always say, it's none of my business if a man his age wants to make a fool out of himself. Although, maybe he's changed and you're the real thing, Mer._

_Nick: okay, here we go. A bottle of my special reserve label. You girls find something to talk about while I was gone?_

From the distance of the ranch out came Nick shoutingand sure enough with his wine, just as Annie had said with a couple of glasses. Annie quickly smiles at her father while Meredith just looks on at the pool and Annie with intent, with the hint of a smile suppressing the real feelings she already had for Annie, she certainly wasn't the little girl that Nick had gone on about all summer in her eyes. Annie finally decides to dive into the water completely, leaving Nick and Meredith standing side by side.

_Does that mean 'yes'?_

_Meredith: it sure does._

The two walk off, with Meredith offering to hold hands though a rather resilient Nick declines to do so in case his daughter saw. It didn't matter any way what Nick done, Annie already knew that they were a couple just from the way they act with each other, and certainly Annie did not want them to be together, because not only was she more then likely a money grabbing girlfriend, but it also posed another major problem, the whole swap was more then just about meeting the other side of the family, it was planned to get the family re-united. With Meredith that now faced a serious dilemma and she seemed quite intent to stick around, and despite Annie's best efforts to put her off, it had clearly no effect on Meredith at all, all the more backing up Chessy's hunch about her intents. Annie was going to need some major help from Hallie to get the trap back on the road, because Meredith had de-railed it….


End file.
